Enfal Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal
Arapça karakterlerin görüldüğü pdf formatı için : tıklayınız Dosya:8-Enfal.pdf sh:»2364 ......... ENFÂL ............ İşbu Enfal Sûresi medenîdir. Bedir muharebesinin ganaiminde ve sureti taksiminde beynelmüslimîn ıhtilâf vakı' olmuş, nasıl taksim olunacağı, huküm Muhacırînınmı? Ensarınmı? Yoksa mecmuununmu olacağını Resulüllaha sormuşlardı. Bu Sûrei celile nâzil oldu. Sebebi nüzulün tafsılâtında ba'zı ıhtilâf varsa da esas i'tibariyle Bedir harbinde ve ganaim mes'elesi sebebiyle nâzil olduğunda hılâf yoktur. Binaenaleyh hepsi medenîdir. *Âyetleri - Yetmiş altıdır. *Kelimeleri - 1231 *Harfleri - 5294 *Fasılası - « ............. ENFAL - «Nefel » in cem'idir, Esasen nefil ve nafile bir asl üzere ziyade olan şey demektir, nâmaz, oruç ve sair ıbadatta asl olan farz üzerine ziyade bulunanlara nafile denildiği gibi cihadda asıl ecrolan sevabı uhrevî üzerine zâid olan ganimete de «nefel » denilmiştir. Bundan başka bir gaziye hıssai ganimetinden fazla olarak meselâ, şu sipere ilk girene şu verilecektir» gibi tenfil tarikıyle verilmesi şart edilen mâlâ dahi nefel ıtlak edilir. Salisen denilmiştir ki burada enfalden murad alel'umum ganâim değil, humüstür. Rabian denilmiştir ki enfal müşriklerden bilâ kıtâl çıkıb müslimanların eline geçen fey idir. sh:»2365 ��2¡Ž¤ggggggggggggá¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£ y©îggggggggggggá¡ ��Q› í Ž¤÷ Ü¢ìã Ù Ç å¡ aÛ¤b ã¤1 b4¡6 Ó¢3¡ aÛ¤b ã¤1 b4¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ë aÛŠ£ ¢ì4¡7 Ï bm£ Ô¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ë a •¤Ü¡z¢ìa ‡ ap 2 î¤ä¡Ø¢á¤: ë a Ÿ©îÈ¢ìaaÛÜ£¨é ë ‰ ¢ìÛ é¢¬ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ ß¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå R› a¡ã£ à b aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¡‡ a ‡¢×¡Š aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë u¡Ü o¤ Ó¢Ü¢ì2¢è¢á¤ ë a¡‡ a m¢Ü¡î o¤ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ a¨í bm¢é¢ ‹ a… m¤è¢á¤ a©íà bã¦b ë Ç Ü¨ó ‰ 2£¡è¡á¤ í n ì ×£ Ü¢ìæ 7 S› a Û£ ˆ©íå í¢Ô©îà¢ìæ aÛ–£ Ü¨ìñ ë ß¡à£ b ‰ ‹ Ó¤ä bç¢á¤ í¢ä¤1¡Ô¢ìæ 6 T› a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ç¢á¢ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ y Ô£¦6b Û è¢á¤ … ‰ u bp¥ Ç¡ä¤† ‰ 2£¡è¡á¤ ë ß Ì¤1¡Š ñ¥ ë ‰¡‹¤Ö¥ × Š©íá¥7 U› × à b¬ a ¤Š u Ù ‰ 2£¢Ù ß¡å¤ 2 î¤n¡Ù 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡: ë a¡æ£ Ï Š©íÔ¦b ß¡å aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå Û Ø b‰¡ç¢ìæ = V› í¢v b…¡Û¢ìã Ù Ï¡ó aÛ¤z Õ£¡ 2 È¤† ß b m j î£ å × b ã£ à b í¢Ž bÓ¢ìæ a¡Û ó aÛ¤à ì¤p¡ ë ç¢á¤ í ä¤Ä¢Š¢ëæ 6 W› ë a¡‡¤ í È¡†¢×¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ a¡y¤† ô aÛÀ£ b¬ö¡1 n î¤å¡ a ã£ è b Û Ø¢á¤ ë m ì …£¢ëæ a æ£ Ë î¤Š ‡ ap¡ aÛ’£ ì¤× ò¡ m Ø¢ìæ¢ Û Ø¢á¤ ë í¢Š©í†¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ a æ¤ í¢z¡Õ£ aÛ¤z Õ£ 2¡Ø Ü¡à bm¡é© ë í Ô¤À É … a2¡Š aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå = X› Û¡î¢z¡Õ£ aÛ¤z Õ£ ë í¢j¤À¡3 aÛ¤j bŸ¡3 ë Û ì¤ × Š¡ê aÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß¢ìæ 7› ��� sh:»2366 Meali Şerifi Sana ganimetlerin taksiminden soruyorlar, de ki ganimetlerin taksimi Allaha ve Resulüne aid, onun için siz gerçekten mü'minlerseniz Allahdan korkun da biribirinizle aranızı düzeltin, Allaha ve Resulüne ıtaat edin 1 Gerçekten mü'minler ancak o mü'minlerdir ki Allah, anıldığı zaman yürekleri ürperir, karşılarında âyetleri okunduğu zaman iymanlarını artırır, ve rablarına tevekkül ederler 2 O kimseler ki nemazı dürüst kılarlar ve kendilerine merzuk kıldığımız şeylerden infak eylerler, 3 işte hakka mü'minler onlar, onlara rablarının yanında dereceler var, bir mağfiret ve bir rizkı kerîm var 4 Nasıl ki: rabbın seni hakk uğruna evinden çıkardı ve mü'minlerden bir kısmı ise istemiyorlardı 5 Tebeyyün etmişken hakta seninle münakaşa ediyorlardı, sanki göre göre ölüme sevkolunuyorlardı 6 Ve o vakıt Allah, size iki taifenin birini va'dediyordu ki sizin olsun, siz, ise arzu ediyordunuz ki şekvetsiz olan sizin olsun, halbuki Allah, kelimatiyle hakkı ihkak etmek ve kâfîrlerin arkasını kesmek dileyordu 7 Ki hakkı hak tanıtsın ve bâtılı ibtal etsin, varsın mücrimler istemesin 8 1. ��í Ž¤÷ Ü¢ìã Ù Ç å¡ aÛ¤b ã¤1 b4¡6›� Resûlüm sana enfâlden, ganimetlerden suâl ediyorlar -«enfali suâl» buyurulmayıb « ��Ç å¡ aÛ¤b ã¤1 b4¡� » buyurulması gösterir ki asıl enfali soruyorlar, ganimet istiyorlar demek olmayıb enfalin ahkâmını suâl ediyorlar demek olduğuna işarettir ki bu cihet cevab ile de tevazzuh edecektir. Sonra bunun sûrei «A'raf» ın nihayetine bir teallûku hasabiyle de ubudiyyete terettüb eden semarattan bir suâle işaret ma'nâsını da ıhtıva ettiğinden gaflet olunmamak ıktıza eder. Cevaben: ��Ó¢3¡ aÛ¤b ã¤1 b4¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ë aÛŠ£ ¢ì4¡7›� De ki enfâl, Allah ve Resûlünündür -ya'ni enfâl hakkında huküm vermek Allaha mahsustur. Bunda kimsenin reyi yoktur. Allah nasıl emrederse Resulüllah onu öyle tebliğ ve icra sh:»2367 eder. Binaenaleyh ��Ï bm£ Ô¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ›� Allaha ittika ediniz.- Allahın gadabına sebeb olacak hallerden sakınıb korununuz ��ë a •¤Ü¡z¢ìa ‡ ap 2 î¤ä¡Ø¢á¤:›� ve aranızdaki açıklığı ıslâh ediniz - ihtilâf ve münakaşayı mucib hallerinizi düzeltiniz ve bunu yapabilmek için ��ë a Ÿ©îÈ¢ìaaÛÜ£¨é ë ‰ ¢ìÛ é¢¬›� ��Allaha ve ��Resûlüne itaat de ediniz ��a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ ß¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ›� eğer mü'min iseniz -�� böyle yaparsınız. Zira 2. ��a¡ã£ à b aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ aÛ£ ˆ©íå ›� ��� mü'minler, ancak onlardır ki ��a¡‡ a ‡¢×¡Š aÛÜ£¨é¢›� Allah anıldığı zaman -ya'ni mücerred «Allah» ismi celâli söylendiği, sıfatından hiç bahs olunmaksızın ve ef'alinden hiç bir şey gösterilmeksizin yalnız «Allah» denildiği zaman ��ë u¡Ü o¤ Ó¢Ü¢ì2¢è¢á¤›� yürekleri oynar- kalblerini ümidi rahmet ve şevkı mahabbetle müterafık bir celâl-ü azamet mahafeti istilâ eder. ��ë a¡‡ a m¢Ü¡î o¤ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ a¨í bm¢é¢›� Ve üzerlerine onun âyetleri tilâvet edildiği vakıt ��‹ a… m¤è¢á¤ a©íà bã¦b›� iymanlarını artırır -esbab ve delâili ılim-ü amel arttıkca iymanı tahkikî inkişaf eyler, yakîn ve itmi'nanları ziyadeleşir ��ë Ç Ü¨ó ‰ 2£¡è¡á¤ í n ì ×£ Ü¢ìæ 7›� ve ancak rablarına tevekkül ve i'timad eylerler- başkasına değil, ancak Allaha tefvizı umur ederler 3. ��a Û£ ˆ©íå ›� onlar ki ��í¢Ô©îà¢ìæ aÛ–£ Ü¨ìñ ë ß¡à£ b ‰ ‹ Ó¤ä bç¢á¤ í¢ä¤1¡Ô¢ìæ 6›� dirler. 4. ��a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ›� İşte bunlar -bu sıfat ile muttasıf olanlar yokmu ��ç¢á¢ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ y Ô£¦6b›� hakkan mü'minler ancak bunlardır.- Hakikatte mü'min diye ancak bunlara denilir. Zira sh:»2368 hem kalbleri, hem kalıbları ile mü'mindirler. ��Û è¢á¤ … ‰ u bp¥ Ç¡ä¤† ‰ 2£¡è¡á¤›� Bunlar için rabları indinde yüksek yüksek dereceler ��ë ß Ì¤1¡Š ñ¥›� ve büyük bir mağfiret ��ë ‰¡‹¤Ö¥ × Š©íá¥7›� ve kerîm bir rızk- aded ve müddeti tükenmez, zarar ve fenası ve derd-ü belâsı bulunmaz hayrı mahz olan bir ni'meti maksume -vardır- ki iyman ve amelin asıl ecri bunlardır; emval ve ganâimi Dünyeviyye bunların karşısında kale alınmağa değmez bir takım enfâl ve nevafilden ıbarettir. Binaenaleyh enfalin hukmünü sorarken evvel emirde şunu bilmek lâzım gelir ki enfâl, bu derecatı, bu mağfireti, bu rızkı kerîmi ihlâl etmemek şartıyle ve onun üzerine zâid fazla bir ni'met olmak üzere mülâhaza edilmeli ve ganimet fikrine saplanarak bu emellerden mahrum kalmamalıdır. Yoksa ganâim, enfâl değil, bir vebal olur kalır. Bu hal, bu enfâl mes'elesindeki vaz'iyyet neye benzer bilirmisiniz?.Ya Muhammed, 5. ��× à b¬ a ¤Š u Ù ‰ 2£¢Ù ß¡å¤ 2 î¤n¡Ù 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡:›� Bu hal o gibidir ki rabbının seni yatağından hak sebebiyle çıkarmıştı -ya'ni netekim rabbın seni, Medinedeki hanenden «Bedre» sevk ettiği huruc hareketini emr eylediği zaman muhık ve muhakkak bir sebeble çıkarmıştı ��ë a¡æ£ Ï Š©íÔ¦b ß¡å aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå Û Ø b‰¡ç¢ìæ =›� o sıra da ise bu mü'minlerin bir kısmı muhakkak gönülsüzdüler.- Harbi arzu eder bir vaz'ıyyette değil idiler. Bunun için ilk çıkışta işin ledünniyyatını bilmiyorlar, mümkin olan hazırlıklarını yapmadan sade bir kârvane gidiliyor diye gelişi güzel çıkıvermiş bulunuyorlardı, harbi istemiyorlar 6. ��í¢v b…¡Û¢ìã Ù Ï¡ó aÛ¤z Õ£¡ 2 È¤† ß b m j î£ å ›� hakikat tebeyyün ettikten -harb olacağı sh:»2369 anlaşıldıktan sonra hakta sana mücadele ediyorlardı ��× b ã£ à b í¢Ž bÓ¢ìæ a¡Û ó aÛ¤à ì¤p¡ ë ç¢á¤ í ä¤Ä¢Š¢ëæ 6›� sanki gözleri göre göre ölüme sevk olunuyorlardı- ya tab'an harb-u kıtalden kucundukları veya harb için hazırlanmamış bulundukları için iki süvari ve üç yüz on üç piyadeden ıbaret bir adedi kalil ile düşmana karşı harbe çıkmayı bir kısım mü'minîn bu kadar tehlükeli buluyor, hoş görmüyorlardı 7. ��ë a¡‡¤ í È¡†¢×¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ a¡y¤† ô aÛÀ£ b¬ö¡1 n î¤å¡ a ã£ è b Û Ø¢á¤›� ve unutmayın o vakti ki Allah size iki taifenin birini sizindir diye va'd buyuruyordu ��ë m ì …£¢ëæ a æ£ Ë î¤Š ‡ ap¡ aÛ’£ ì¤× ò¡ m Ø¢ìæ¢ Û Ø¢á¤›� siz ise arzu ediyordunuz ki şevketi olmıyan sizin olsun. -Bu iki taifenin biri Ebûsüfyanın maıyyetinde Amr ibni Asın ve Amr ibni Hişamın dahi içlerinde bulunduğu kırk süvari himayesinde Şamdan büyük bir ticaret ile gelmekte olan Kureyş kârvanı idi. Hazreti Peygamber bu kârvanın vürudunu haber vererek Medineden hareket buyurmuş, Eshab, ise hedefi hareketin yalnız bu kârvan olduğu fikr-ü mülâhazasında bulunduklarından bir çoğu harekete hafif bir surette iştirâk edivermişlerdi. Halbuki diğer kumandasında hareket etmiş, şevketli bir taife. Bin kişilik müsellâh bir Kureyş ordusu «Bedr» e doğru geliyordu. O zaman Cibrîl nâzil olmuş demişdi ki «ya Muhammed, Allah tealâ size iki taifenin birini va'detti, ya ıyr veya nefiyr, ya'ni ya kârvan veya Kureyş ordusu» bunun üzerine Resulullah yolda eshabiyle istişare edib buyurdu ki «ne dersiniz; kavim, Mekkeden çıktılar « �Ç Ü ó ×¢3£ • È¤k§ ë ‡ Û ì¢4§� » geliyorlar. Binaenaleyh sizce ıyr, kârvan mı daha iyi, yoksa nefiyr, ordu mu?» Hayır dediler bizce düşmanı karşılamaktan kârvanı ta'kıb daha iyi. Buna karşı sh:»2370 Resulullahın vechi saadetlerinde bir tegayyür hasıl oldu. Sonra şu vechile iadei kelâm buyurdu: «Kârvan deniz kenarından geçti gitti, Ebûcehil ise geliyor» dedi, yine «ya Resulâllah kârvana bak, düşmanı bırak» dediler. Resulü ekrem hiddetlenmişti, Ebûbekir ve Ömer radıyallahü anhüma kalktılar, güzel sözler söylediler, sonra Sa'd ibni Ubade radıyallahü anh kalktı, dedi ki «ya Resulâllah emrine bak, icra et, vallahi « �Ç†æ a2îå� » e gitsen Ensardan bir adam arkandan kalmaz.» Sonra Mıkdad ibni Amr radıyallahü anh dedi ki «ya Resulâllah Allah tealâ sana ne emrettise icra et, ne tarafı arzu edersen biz her halde seninle beraberiz. Biz, Beni İsraîlin Hazreti Musâya dedikleri gibi « ��a‡¤ç k¤ a ã¤o ë ‰ 2£¢Ù Ï Ô bm¡Ü b¬ a¡ã£ b ç¨è¢ä b Ó bÇ¡†¢ëæ � » demeyiz ve lâkin deriz ki «sen rabbınla git ikiniz onlarla harbediniz biz de maıyyyetinizde deprenir bir gözümüz bulunduğu müddetçe harbederiz.». Bunun üzerine Resulullah gülüb «bana söyleyin nâs bu iki reyden hangisine tarafdardır» buyurdu ve nâstan muradı Ensar idi, zira Ensar, Akabede biyat ettikleri zaman «sen bizim diyarımıza vasıl oluncıya kadar zimmetlerinden beriyiz, bize geldiğin vakıt zimmetlerimizdensin, evlâd-ü ıyalimizi müdafaa ettiğimiz gibi seni de müdafaa ederiz» diye teahhüd etmişlerdi ve anlaşıldığına göre Resuli ekrem Ensarın «biz ancak Medine içinde hücum eden bir düşmana karşı müdafaayı der'uhde ettik» gibi bir reyde bulunmaları ıhtimalini hisab ediyor gibi idi, Sa'd ibni Muaz kalkıb «ya Resulâllah galiba bizi murad ediyorsun» dedi, evet buyurdular, bunun üzerine «biz, dedi, sana iyman ettik, seni tasdık eyledik ve bize getirdiğin hakk olduğuna şehadet ettik ve bu babda sana sem'u tâat üzere ahidler verdik, binaenaleyh ya Resulâllah ne irade buyurursan icra et, seni hakk ile gönderen zati ecell-ü a'lâya kasem ederim ki sen bize şu denizi gösterib dalsan biz de beraber dalarız ve içimizden bir adam, tehallüf etmez ve bizimle düşmana karşı gitmeni sh:»2371 hoş görmemezlik etmeyiz, biz harbde sebatkâr, çarpışma sırasında sadakat şiârızdır. Umulur ki Allah tealâ bizden sana seni karirül'ayn edecek şeyler gösterecektir. Binaenaleyh yürüt bizi Allahın bereketine». Sa'din bu sözünden Resulullah ferah ve inbisat buldu, sonra da buyurdu ki «haydi yürüyünüz Allahın bereketine, size tebşir ederim ki Allah bana iki taifenin birini va'd buyurdu, alimallah ben sanki şimdi o kavmin yıkılacakları yerlere bakıyorum». İşte harbin nihayetinde enfâl mes'elesi üzerine bidayetinde cereyan eden bu haller ıhtar olunarak buyuruluyor ki:Size Allah iki taifeden gayri muayyen birini va'd ediyorken siz şevketsiz tarafı arzu ediyordunuz ��ë í¢Š©í†¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛb¬íò›� halbuki Allah kelimâtiyle hakkı ihkak etmeyi ve kâfirlerin kökünü kesmeyi irade buyurdu. -Ya'ni siz, kârvanı vurmak gibi şerefsiz, küçük şeyler arzu ederken Allah celle celâlühü hakkınızda yüksek işler, kelimei hakkın i'lâsına ve kâfirleri kahrile dini hakkın ı'zazına müteallık emirler takdir ve irade buyurdu ki bu size sizin iradelerinizle Allahın hukm-u iradesi beyninde kendi lehinize ne büyük bir fark bulunduğunu anlatır. Burada şuna iyi dikkat etmek lâzım gelir ki Allah tealâ bu ihkakı hakkı doğrudan doğru halkıle değil, kelimatı vasıtasiyle, ya'ni emrile yapmak istiyordu. Ve işte böyle Allahın emr-ü kelimatiyle ve iradei beşerin mutavaatiyle yapılması lâzım gelen şeylerdir ki cürm-ü ma'sıyyet ve derecat-ü mağfiret tahakkuk eder. Yoksa Allah tealânın kelimatiyle değil, doğrudan doğru cebr-ü halkıyle yaptığı ve yapacağı şeyler de sa'y ve iradei beşerin hiç hukmü yoktur. Bunun için Allah evvel emirde kelimât ve âyâtiyle o va'di gayri muayyen olarak yapıyormu ki 8. ��Û¡î¢z¡Õ£ aÛ¤z Õ£ ë í¢j¤À¡3 aÛ¤j bŸ¡3 ë Û ì¤ × Š¡ê aÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß¢ìæ 7›� o mücrim- sh:»2372 ler, istemeseler dahi -ya'ni o kâfirlerin, müşriklerin iredelerine rağmen- hakkı ihkak ve bâtılı ibtal etsin: hakkın hak ve bâtılın bâtıl olduğunu ızhar ve i'lân eylesin.Unutmayın, hatırlayın o vakti ki:��Y› a¡‡¤ m Ž¤n Ì©îr¢ìæ ‰ 2£ Ø¢á¤ Ï b¤n v bl Û Ø¢á¤ a ã£©ó ß¢à¡†£¢×¢á¤ 2¡b Û¤Ñ§ ß¡å aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò¡ ß¢Š¤…¡Ï©îå PQ› ë ß b u È Ü é¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ a¡Û£ b 2¢’¤Š¨ô ë Û¡n À¤à ÷¡å£ 2¡é© Ó¢Ü¢ì2¢Ø¢á¤7 ë ß b aÛä£ –¤Š¢ a¡Û£ b ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ç Œ©íŒ¥ y Ø©îá¥; QQ› a¡‡¤ í¢Ì ’£,©îØ¢á¢ aÛä£¢È b a ß ä ò¦ ß¡ä¤é¢ ë í¢ä Œ£¡4¢ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ ß¡å aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ ß b¬õ¦ Û¡î¢À è£¡Š ×¢á¤ 2¡é© ë í¢ˆ¤ç¡k Ç ä¤Ø¢á¤ ‰¡u¤Œ aÛ’£ ,î¤À bæ¡ ë Û¡î Š¤2¡Á Ç Ü¨ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡Ø¢á¤ ë í¢r j£¡o 2¡é¡ aÛ¤b Ó¤† aâ 6 RQ› a¡‡¤ í¢ìy©ó ‰ 2£¢Ù a¡Û ó aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò¡ a ã£©ó ß È Ø¢á¤ Ï r j£¡n¢ìa aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa6  b¢Û¤Ô©ó Ï©ó Ó¢Ü¢ìl¡ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa aÛŠ£¢Ç¤k Ï b™¤Š¡2¢ìa Ï ì¤Ö aÛ¤b Ç¤ä bÖ¡ ë a™¤Š¡2¢ìa ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ×¢3£ 2 ä bæ§6 SQ› ‡¨Û¡Ù 2¡b ã£ è¢á¤ ‘ b¬Ó£¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ë ‰ ¢ìÛ é¢7 ë ß å¤ í¢’ bÓ¡Õ¡ aÛÜ£¨é ë ‰ ¢ìÛ é¢ Ï b¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ‘ †©í†¢ aÛ¤È¡Ô bl¡ TQ› ‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¤ Ï ˆ¢ëÓ¢ìê¢ ë a æ£ Û¡Ü¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå Ç ˆ al aÛä£ b‰¡›� sh:»2373 Meali Şerifi O vakıt siz, rabbınızdan istimdad ediyordunuz da size ben işte ardı ârdına bin Melâike ile ımdad ediyorum diye icabet buyurmuştu 9 Ve bunu Allah size sırf bir müjde olsun ve bununla kalbelirniz ıtmi'nan bulsun diye yapmıştı, yoksa nusrat Allahın kendindendir, hakıkat Allah azîzdir hakîmdir 10 O vakıt size, tarafından bir emniyyet olmak üzere bir uyku sardırıyordu ve üzerinize Semâdan bir su indiriyordu ki bununla sizi tathir eylesin ve Şeytanın murdarlığını sizden gidersin ve kalblerinize rabıta versin ve bununla ayaklarınızı sağlam durdursun 11 O vakıt ki rabbın Melâikeye şu vahyi veriyordu: "ben sizinle beraberim, haydin iymanı olanları tesbit edin, kâfirlerin yüreklerine dehşet bırakacağım, hemen vurun boyunlarının üstüne, vurun onların parmaklarına 12 böyle, çünkü onlar Allaha ve Resulüne karşı geldiler ve kim Allaha ve Resulüne karşı gelirse bilsin ki Allahın ıkabı şiddetlidir 13 İşte bunu gördünüza, şimdi onu tadın, kâfirlere bir de Cehennem azâbı var 14 9. ��a¡‡¤ m Ž¤n Ì©îr¢ìæ ‰ 2£ Ø¢á¤›� Hani rabbınıza istigase ediyor, yalvarıyor imdad ve nusrat istiyordunuz da ilh... -Mü'minler, harb-ü kıtalın muhakkak olduğunu anladıkları zaman « �‰ l£ aã¤–¢Š¤ã b Ç Ü ó Ç †¢ë£Ú í bË¡î bt aÛ¤à¢Ž¤n Ì¡îr¡îå a Ë¡r¤ä b� » diye dua etmeğe başlamışlardı, Hazreti Ömerden merviy olduğu üzere Resuli ekrem sallalahü aleyhi vesellem müşriklere baktı bin kadar var, bir de Eshabına baktı üç yüz on küsur kişiden ıbared, bunun üzerine kıbleye döndü ve iki elini uzattı « �a ÛÜ£¨è¢á£ a ã¤v¡Œ¤Ûó ß b ë Ç †¤m ä¡óP a ÛÜ£¨è¢á£ a¡æ¤ m¢è¤Ü¡Ù¤ ç¨ˆ¡ê¡ aÛ¤È¡– b2 ò Û b m¢È¤j †¤ Ï¡ó a¤Ûb ‰¤ž¡� = ilâhî bana va'dını incaz buyur, ilâhî şu ısabe, şu beş on kişi helâk olursa yer yüzünde sana ıbadet edilmiyecek» diye dua ediyordu ve böyle devam etti, nihayet ridası düştü, Hazreti Ebi Bekir radıyallahü'anh aldı, mubarek omuzuna koydu ve ardından tuttu da «ya nebiyyallah! Rabbına münaşeden, münacatın yetişir o sana va'dini incaz edecektir» dedi. sh:»2374 ����‰ 2£ Ø¢á¤ Ï b¤n v bl Û Ø¢á¤›�� Rabbınız da size şöyle icabet buyurdu -ya'ni şu nâzil oldu: ��a ã£©ó ß¢à¡†£¢×¢á¤ 2¡b Û¤Ñ§ ß¡å aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò¡ ß¢Š¤…¡Ï©îå ›� her halde ben size ardı ardına bin Melâike ile imdad edeceğim- bu kadar Melâikeye ne lüzum var dı? Allah, Melâikesiz dilediğini yapamazmıydı ve o dileyince bir Melek Dünyanın altını üstüne getirmeğe kâfi gelmezmiydi? 10. ��ë ß b u È Ü é¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ a¡Û£ b 2¢’¤Š¨ô›� Allah, bu imdadı hiç başka değil ancak bir müjde ��ë Û¡n À¤à ÷¡å£ 2¡é© Ó¢Ü¢ì2¢Ø¢á¤7›� ve bununla kalbleriniz mutmein olsun için yaptı ��ë ß b aÛä£ –¤Š¢ a¡Û£ b ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� yoksa nusrat ancak Allah tarafındandır. -Ne esbab ve kuvâyı zâhireden, ne de Melâikeden değildir. Allah tealâ size iş gördürmek, sizi muzaffer kılmak istemiş ve sizin havf-ü ıztırabınızı izâle ve heyecan-ü halecanınızı teskin ile tebşir ve tatmin etmek için böyle ardı ardına bir çok Melâikeyi ma'ıyyetinize vermiş, size imdad eylemiştir ki hakikatte te'sirin ancak Allaha mahsus olduğunu, Allah dileyince zaiyfleri kavilere galib kılıvereceğini ve Allah dilemeyince maddî ve ma'nevî esbab ve kuvanın hiç bir hukmü olamıyacağını iyice anlıyasınız ve binaenaleyh vazifenizi yapmak için esbabın fıkdanı zamanında ümidi kesib nusratı ilâhiyyeden me'yüs olmıyasınız ve Allahın emir ve kelimesiyle yaptıracağı bu gibi umurda eğer Allah murad ediyorsa bizi karıştırmadan kendisi doğrudan doğru yapıversin dimeyesiniz de zâhiren en ümidsiz görünen zamanlarda bile azm-ü ümid ile bihakkın çalışasınız. Çünkü ��a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ç Œ©íŒ¥ y Ø©îá¥;›� Allah her halde bir azîz ve hakîmdir.- Hukm-ü irâdesine münazea mümkin olmaz, fi'l-ü emri hikmetten halî bulunmaz. Bu ma'lûm olduktan sonra idi ki sûrei sh:»2375 «ali Imran» da «Uhud» vak'ası hakkında « �������ë ß b aÛä£ –¤Š¢ a¡Û£ b ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛ¤È Œ©íŒ¡ aÛ¤z Ø©îá¡=�� » buyurulmuştur. Allahın hikmetine bakınız ki: 11. ��a¡‡¤ í¢Ì ’£,©îØ¢á¢ aÛä£¢È b ›� Hani size uykuyu sardırıverdi -fakat gaflete düşürüb baskına uğratmak için değil ��a ß ä ò¦ ß¡ä¤é¢›� tarafından bir te'min olmak- korkunuzu silib dinlendirmek -için ��ë í¢ä Œ£¡4¢ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ ß¡å aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ ß b¬õ¦›� ve üzerinize- semâdan umulmadık bir zamanda -semâdan bol bir su indiriyordu- düşman ordusu daha evvel gelmiş, su bulunan mevzi'i tutmuştu, müslimanlara bir yudum su vermiyorlar ve bu sebeble galebeyi te'min edeceklerini zannediyorlardı. Müslimanlar susamışlar, içmek, taharet etmek, gusül eylemek için su bulamamışlar, bir çokları ihtilâm olmuştu. Bundan başka bulundukları mevki' kumluktu, ayaklar batıyor, toz duman oluyordu, düşmanın çokluğuna ve alât ve edevatlarının kesretine munzammolan bu ahval ise bir çok korkulara, vesveselere bâ'ıs olmuştu, böyle bir sırada Allah tealâ geceleyin öyle bir yağmur ihsan etmiş, vâdi ırmak gibi akmıştı. Bakınız bu su, susuzluğu izâle ettikten başka ne kadar ni'met ve hikmeti tazammun ediyordu ki: 1- ��Û¡î¢À è£¡Š ×¢á¤ 2¡é©›� Sizi bununla tathir etsin -kirletecek şeylerden temizlesin, necasetten, hadesten taharet ettirsin, abdestinizi, guslünüzü te'min eylesin de bir kerre bu yüzden olan gam-ü kederinizi def'etsin, zira mü'minler su bulamadıkları zaman hararetten def'etsin, zira mü'minler su bulamadıkları zaman hararetten müteessir oldukları kadar belki daha ziyade taharetsizlikten mağmum ve mükedder olurlar. Mü'min cünüb olduğu zaman adetâ kendinden tiksinir, gusüledemezse kalbi müteellim ve muztarib olur. Ve hakıkaten taharet her ni'metin esasıdır. Bu hıkmete mebniydir ki Allah tealâ taharete temkini, suyun en birinci menfeat ve hıkmeti olan bir ni'met olmak üzere göstermiştir. sh:»2376 2- ��ë í¢ˆ¤ç¡k Ç ä¤Ø¢á¤ ‰¡u¤Œ aÛ’£ ,î¤À bæ¡›� Ve sizden Şeytanın ezasını, vesvesesini gidersin -düşman «Bedr» suyunu istilâ etmiş bulunduğundan dolayı Şeytan müslimanlara vesvese vermek için vesiyle buluyor, susuzluktan helâk olmakla korkutuyordu. Rivayet olunuyor ki bir çokları uyuyub ihtilâm olunca İblîs kendilerine temessül etmiş ve demişti ki: siz hakk üzerinde bulunduğunuzu zu'mediyorsunuz, ve halbuki cenabet cenabet namaz kılacaksınız ve susuzluktan helâk olacaksınız, eğer haklı olsa idiniz düşman suya galebe mi edebilirdi? İşte yağmurun yağması bu gibi Şeytan vesveselerini de izâle etmiş idi. 3- ��ë Û¡î Š¤2¡Á Ç Ü¨ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡Ø¢á¤›� Ve kalbleriniz üzerine bir rabıta olsun -Allahın mukaddimei nusratı olan lûtfunu umumen müşahede ile kalbleriniz kuvvet bulsun da Allaha tevekkül ve ı'timadınız ve ciheti vahdetinizde irtibatınız artsın. 4- ��ë í¢r j£¡o 2¡é¡ aÛ¤b Ó¤† aâ 6›� Ve bununla ayaklarınızı tasbit etsin -yerli yerinde iyi ve sıkı bastırsın da kumlara batıb kaymasın. 12. ��a¡‡¤ í¢ìy©ó ‰ 2£¢Ù a¡Û ó aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò¡›� O vakıt ki -ya Muhammed! rabbın Melâikeye şöyle vahyediyordu: ��a ã£©ó ß È Ø¢á¤›� ben sizinle beraberim -ya'ni avn-ü ınayetim, imdad-ü muvaffakıyetim beraberinizdedir. ��Ï r j£¡n¢ìa aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa6›� binaenaleyh iyman edenleri tesbit ediniz- ayaklarını kaydırmayıb sebat ettiriniz �� b¢Û¤Ô©ó Ï©ó Ó¢Ü¢ìl¡ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa aÛŠ£¢Ç¤k ›� yakında ben kâfir olanların kalblerine korku düşüreceğim, o zaman ��Ï b™¤Š¡2¢ìa Ï ì¤Ö aÛ¤b Ç¤ä bÖ¡›� hemen vurunuz boyunlarını üstüne ��ë a™¤Š¡2¢ìa ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ×¢3£ 2 ä bæ§6›� vurunuz onların -parmaklarına kadar- her tarafına sh:»2377 13. ��‡¨Û¡Ù 2¡b ã£ è¢á¤ ‘ b¬Ó£¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ë ‰ ¢ìÛ é¢7›� bunun sebebi, çünkü onlar Allah ve Resulüne şikak yaptılar, zıd gitmeğe uğraştılar ��ë ß å¤ í¢’ bÓ¡Õ¡ aÛÜ£¨é ë ‰ ¢ìÛ é¢ Ï b¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ‘ †©í†¢ aÛ¤È¡Ô bl¡›� her kim de Allah ve Resulüne şikak ederse şüphe yok ki Allah şedidül'ıkabdır. 14. ��‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¤›� İşte ey kâfirler gördünüz ya emir böyledir. ��Ï ˆ¢ëÓ¢ìê¢›� Binaenaleyh bunu tadınız, bununla beraber ��ë a æ£ Û¡Ü¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå Ç ˆ al aÛä£ b‰¡›� kâfirlere bir de ateş azâbı muhakkak -ki bu da Âhırettedir.Bundan böyle: ��UQ› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ì¬a a¡‡ a Û Ô©în¢á¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa ‹ y¤1¦b Ï Ü b m¢ì Û£¢ìç¢á¢ aÛ¤b …¤2 b‰ 7 VQ› ë ß å¤ í¢ì Û£¡è¡á¤ í ì¤ß ÷¡ˆ§ …¢2¢Š ê¢¬ a¡Û£ b ß¢n z Š£¡Ï¦b Û¡Ô¡n b4§ a ë¤ ß¢n z î£¡Œ¦a a¡Û¨ó Ï¡÷ ò§ Ï Ô †¤ 2 b¬õ 2¡Ì š k§ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ß b¤ë¨íé¢ u è ä£ á¢6 ë 2¡÷¤ aÛ¤à –©îŠ¢›�� Meali Şerifi Ey o bütün iyman edenler! Ordu halinde kâfirlere çattığınız vakıt artık onlara arkalarınızı dönmeyin 15 Her kim böyle bir günde onlara -dönüb çarpışmak için pırlanmak veya diğer bir takımda mevkı' almak halleri müstesna olarak- arkasını dönerse muhakkak Allahdan bir gadaba değmiş olur, ve varacağı yer Cehennemdir, o ise ne kötü âkıbettir. 16 sh:»2378 15. ��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ì¬a›� Ey iyman edenler, ey mü'minler cemaati ��a¡‡ a Û Ô©în¢á¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa ‹ y¤1¦b›� kâfirlere zahf halinde rast geldiğiniz vakıt -ya'ni sizden çok olarak sürü ile sürtünüb geldikleri saffı harb nizamında karşılaştığınız zaman ��Ï Ü b m¢ì Û£¢ìç¢á¢ aÛ¤b …¤2 b‰ 7›� onlara arkalarınızı çevirmeyiniz- sizin kadar veya daha az oldukları zaman şöyle dursun çok bulundukları zaman bile kıçınızı dönüb kaçıvermeyiniz derhal vaz'iyyet alıb tutununuz. Zira 16. ��ë ß å¤ í¢ì Û£¡è¡á¤ í ì¤ß ÷¡ˆ§ …¢2¢Š ê¢¬›� her kim onlara o gün kıçını dönerse ��a¡Û£ b ß¢n z Š£¡Ï¦b Û¡Ô¡n b4§›� ancak bir kıtal için yan çizerek -ya'ni düşmanı daha iyi vurmak için kerr-ü fer gibi bir hud'ai harbiyye maksadiyle ��a ë¤ ß¢n z î£¡Œ¦a a¡Û¨ó Ï¡÷ ò§›� veya bir takıma çekilmek ve orada ahzı mevkı' etmek suretiyle- meselâ daha mühim bir düşman bölüğüne saldırmak veya bir yerde bir müsliman kıt'asına imdad veya iltihak eylemek üzere dönenlerden maadası ��Ï Ô †¤ 2 b¬õ 2¡Ì š k§ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡›� muhakkak Allahdan bir gadaba dönmüş olur. ��ë ß b¤ë¨íé¢ u è ä£ á¢6 ë 2¡÷¤ aÛ¤à –©îŠ¢›� -Eğer düşman iki kattan fazla ise biraz sonra gelecek olan « ��a Û¤÷¨å  1£ Ñ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç ä¤Ø¢á¤� » mucebince bu huküm muhassastır.Hakikati hal öyle bâlâda beyan edildiği vechile olunca: ��Ï Ü á¤ m Ô¤n¢Ü¢ìç¢á¤ ë Û¨Ø¡å£ aÛÜ£¨é Ó n Ü è¢á¤: ë ß b ‰ ß î¤o a¡‡¤ ‰ ß î¤o ë Û¨Ø¡å£ aÛÜ£¨é ‰ ß¨ó7 ë Û¡î¢j¤Ü¡ó aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ß¡ä¤é¢ 2 Ü b¬õ¦ y Ž ä¦6b a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é  à©îÉ¥ Ç Ü©îá¥›� sh:»2379 ��XQ› ‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¤ ë a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ß¢ìç¡å¢ × î¤†¡ aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå YQ› a¡æ¤ m Ž¤n 1¤n¡z¢ìa Ï Ô †¤ u b¬õ ×¢á¢ aÛ¤1 n¤|¢7 ë a¡æ¤ m ä¤n è¢ìa Ï è¢ì  î¤Š¥ Û Ø¢á¤7 ë a¡æ¤ m È¢ì…¢ëa ã È¢†¤7 ë Û å¤ m¢Ì¤ä¡ó Ç ä¤Ø¢á¤ Ï¡÷ n¢Ø¢á¤ ‘ ,î¤÷¦b ë Û ì¤ × r¢Š p¤= ë a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ß É aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ;›�� Meali Şerifi Sonra onları siz öldürmediniz ve lâkin onları Allah öldürdü, attığın vakıt da sen atmadın ve lâkin Allah attı, hem de mü'minlere güzel bir imtihan geçirtmek için, hakikat Allah semi'dir, alîmdir 17 Bunu gördünüz, bir de kâfirlerin tedbirini Allahın za'iyf düşürmesi var 18 Feth istiyorsanız (ey kâfirler) işte size fetih, ve eğer vaz geçerseniz hakkınızda daha hayırlı olur, yok döner yine başlarsanız biz de başlarız, o vakıt askeriniz çok da olsa size zerre kadar faide vermez, çünkü Allah mü'minlerle beraberdir 19 17. ��Ï Ü á¤ m Ô¤n¢Ü¢ìç¢á¤›� İmdi onları siz katletmediniz -o maktul düşen ve enfali mevzu'ı bahs olan müşrikler sizin kuvvetinizle düşmediler ��ë Û¨Ø¡å£ aÛÜ£¨é Ó n Ü è¢á¤:›� ve lâkin onları Allah katletti- size emr-ü nusrat vermek, üzerlerine sevk-u taslıt eylemek ve kalblerine korku düşürmek suretiyle onları o öldürdü. Rivayet olunuyor ki Kureyş, ordusu, «Akankal» den çıkınca aleyhissalâtü vesselâm demişti ki «işte Kureyş, gurur ve iftihar ile geldi, Resulünü tekzib ediyorlar, Allahım, bana va'dini senden isterim» derken Cibrîl aleyhisselâm geldi «bir kabza toprak al on- sh:»2380 lara at» dedi, vaktâki tarafeyn tutuştular, Resulullah bir avuç çakıl aldı yüzlerine doğru attı ve « �‘ bç o¡ aÛ¤ì¢u¢ìê¢� » buyurdu, göziyle meşgul olmadık bir müşrik kalmadı. Binaenaleyh bozuldular, mü'minler de enselerine bindi öldürüyorlar ve esir ediyorlardı, sonra vaktâki harb bitti çekildiler, Eshab içinde «şöyle kestim, şöyle esir ettim» diye tefahur edenler olmuştu, bu âyet bunun üzerine nâzil oldu. Ya'ni siz iftihar ediyorsanız şunu iyi bilmelisiniz ki onları kendi kuvvetinizle siz değil Allah öldürdü ��ë ß b ‰ ß î¤o a¡‡¤ ‰ ß î¤o ›� ve attığın vakıt da sen atmadın ya Muhammed, -bir remiy, bir endaht suretinde bir fi'ıl yaptığın vakıt düşmanlara isabet ve te'sir eden, hepsinin gözlerine batan atışı sen atmadın, o remyi surînin netaici hasılasını sen yapmadın ��ë Û¨Ø¡å£ aÛÜ£¨é ‰ ß¨ó7›� velâkin Allah attı- zira at emrini veren o, mermiyi hedef gayesine irdiren ve düşmanı bozub sizi tepesine bindiren ve arkasını aldıran odur. Eğer remyin ve râminîn hakıkati mülâhaza edilmiyecek olursa bütün fahr-ü şeref düşmanın boynuna inen bir kılıcın veya damarına saplanan birokun veya gözüne batan bir çakılın hakkı olmak ve o zaman da size hiç bir hıssai şeref isabet etmemek lâzım gelir. Fakat şeref ne kınındaki kılıcın, ne yerindeki çakılındır. İşte o kılıcın, o mermiynin gazîlere karşı vaz'ıyyeti ne ise gazîlerin Allaha karşı vaz'ıyyetleri onun daha madununda bir vaz'ıyyeti istıhdamdır. Binaenaleyh gazîler, bilmelidirler ki hakıkatte kendilerinin hiç bir hakkı tefahurleri yoktur. Bütün bunları yapan emr-ü halkıyle Allahdır. -Buradan vahdeti vücud istidlâline veya bir ittihad tevehhümüne saplanmak doğru değildir. Bunda vahdeti vücud veya ittihad değil, ef'al ve müessiratı suriyyenin fevkında tesiri hakıkînin isbatı ve müessiri hakıkînin vahdaniyyeti mevzuı bahistir. Ortada maktul ve gazî, mermiy ve râmiy yok değil ve bunlar « �çì çì� » sh:»2381 sine Allah da değil fakat hepsinin vücud ve fı'li üzerinde müessir, hâkim bir Allah var ki bütün esbab ve avamili suriyye ve muhtelifenin irtibatı ve netaici hasılası onun tahti huküm ve te'sirindedir. ��ë Û¡î¢j¤Ü¡ó aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ß¡ä¤é¢ 2 Ü b¬õ¦ y Ž ä¦6b›� ve Allah mü'minlere tarafından güzel bir tecribe -güzel bir ni'met olan bir tecribei nasr-u zafer- vermek için ki bunları yaptı ��a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é  à©îÉ¥ Ç Ü©îá¥›� şüphesiz ki Allah bir semî'ı alîmdir -dualarınızı, feryadlarınızı, gizli açık seslerinizi sözlerinizi işidir. Niyyetlerinizi, maksadlarınızı, fikirlerinizi, kuruntularınızı ve bütün ahval ve harekâtınızı bilir. 18. ��‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¤›� gördünüz ya işte iş böyle ��ë a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ß¢ìç¡å¢ × î¤†¡ aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå ›� ve filhakıkaya Allah kâfirlerin keydini muhindir. -Mekr-ü hiylelerine vehn ve za'f verir çürütür, ibtal eder. Ey kâfirler 19. ��a¡æ¤ m Ž¤n 1¤n¡z¢ìa›� fetih isterseniz ��Ï Ô †¤ u b¬õ ×¢á¢ aÛ¤1 n¤|¢7›� işte size fetih geldi -fethetmek isterken fetholundunuz, emelleriniz ma'kûs olub hiyleleriniz başınıza geçti. Rivayet olunuyor ki Mekke müşrikleri hareket ettikleri zaman Kâ'benin örtüsüne yapışmışlar, «�ë a ç¤† ô aÛ¤1¡÷ n îå¡ ë a ×¤Š â aÛ¤z¡Œ¤2 î¤å¡� = ya Allah iki askerin en yükseğine ve iki fıenin en doğrusuna ve iki hizbin en kerîmine nusrat et» diye dua etmişler, Allahdan fütuhat istemişlerdi. Ne şayanı dikkattir ki duaları hiç kabul olunmamış değil fakat kendileri dualarına mâsadak olmadıkları içni kendilerinin aleyhine ve mü'minlerin lehine olarak kabul olunmuştur. Ve bu âyette «Bedr» muharebesinin asıl menşei müşriklerin fikri tecavüzü olduğuna işaret vardır. Onun için buyuruluyor ki ��ë a¡æ¤ m ä¤n è¢ìa›� ve sh:»2382 eğer bu sevdadan vaz geçerseniz bu bulunduğunuz hale ya'ni Allaha ve Resulüne şikak-u adavet ve harb-ü fetih sevdasına nihayet verirseniz ��Ï è¢ì  î¤Š¥ Û Ø¢á¤7›� bu sizin için hayırdır. ��ë a¡æ¤ m È¢ì…¢ëa ã È¢†¤7›� ve şayed yine harb fikrine dönecek olursanız biz de döneriz ��ë Û å¤ m¢Ì¤ä¡ó Ç ä¤Ø¢á¤ Ï¡÷ n¢Ø¢á¤ ‘ ,î¤÷¦b ë Û ì¤ × r¢Š p¤=›� ve cemaatiniz çok ta olsa hiç bir şey'e yaramaz, size faidesi olmaz ��ë a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ß É aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ;›� ve Allah, muhakkak mü'minlerle beraberdir.- Fakat mu'minler de bunu mutlak ve bilâ kayd-ü şart zannetmemeli ve unutulmamalıdır ki bu maıyyet, iymanı kâmil ve şeraitı ittiba' ile meşruttur.Onun için:��PR› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ì¬a a Ÿ©îÈ¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ë ‰ ¢ìÛ é¢ ë Û b m ì Û£ ì¤a Ç ä¤é¢ ë a ã¤n¢á¤ m Ž¤à È¢ìæ 7 QR› ë Û b m Ø¢ìã¢ìa × bÛ£ ˆ©íå Ó bÛ¢ìa  à¡È¤ä b ë ç¢á¤ Û b í Ž¤à È¢ìæ RR› a¡æ£ ‘ Š£ aÛ†£ ë a¬l£¡ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛ–£¢á£¢ aÛ¤j¢Ø¤á¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û b í È¤Ô¡Ü¢ìæ SR› ë Û ì¤ Ç Ü¡á aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï©îè¡á¤  î¤Š¦a Û b ¤à È è¢á¤6 ë Û ì¤ a ¤à È è¢á¤ Û n ì Û£ ì¤a ë ç¢á¤ ß¢È¤Š¡™¢ìæ › �� sh:»2383 Meali Şerifi Ey o bütün iyman edenler! Allaha ve Resulüne itaat edin ve işidib durduğunuz halde ondan yan bükmeyin 20 ve işitmedikleri halde işittik diyenler gibi olmayın 21 Çünkü yer yüzünde debelenenlerin ındallah en kötüsü o sağırlar o dilsizlerdir ki hakkı akıllarına koymazlar 22 Allah onlarda bir hayır görseyidi elbette kulaklarına sokardı ve bu hallerinde kulaklarına soksa idi yine aldırmazlar döner giderlerdi 23 20. ��ë Û b m ì Û£ ì¤a Ç ä¤é¢ ë a ã¤n¢á¤ m Ž¤à È¢ìæ 7›� Ve işidib durduğunuz halde ondan, o Allahın Resulünden çevrilmeyin 21. ��ë Û b m Ø¢ìã¢ìa × bÛ£ ˆ©íå ›� ve öyleleri gibi olmayın ki: ��Ó bÛ¢ìa  à¡È¤ä b ë ç¢á¤ Û b í Ž¤à È¢ìæ ›� işittik dediler de halâ işitmezler. -Dilleriyle işittik diye iddia ederler, fakat hakkıyla dinlemez, anlamazlar, anlasalar bile tutub icra etmezler, sanki hiç işitmemiş gibi olurlar.- Siz bunlar gibi olmayın, zira 22. ��a¡æ£ ‘ Š£ aÛ†£ ë a¬l£¡ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡›� bütün dabbelerin -yer yüzünde debelenen kâffei hayvanatın- ındallah en şerri, en kötüsü ��aÛ–£¢á£¢ aÛ¤j¢Ø¤á¢›� o sağırlar o dilsizlerdir. -O kulağı varken hakkı duymıyan, dili olub da hakkı söylemiyen sağır ve dilsizlerdir. ��aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û b í È¤Ô¡Ü¢ìæ ›� ki akıllanmazlar: hakkı teakkul etmezler.- Kulak yok, dil yok, akıl yok bu hal en aşağılık hayvanatı süfliyyenin halidir. Var fakat hakka gelince yok, bu da hayvanat süfliyyeden daha aşağı ve aynı şerrolan hayvanatın halidir ki bunlar insan suretinde bulunan devabbı şirrîredir. Yılanlara bile bir şey duyurmak mümkin olur da bunlara olmaz. Evvelâ işitmesi olmıyan konuşması olmaz. Aslından sağır olan nutuktan mahrum olur. Çünkü sözü samiası olan belliyebilir. Ve işittikten sonradır ki kendinden başkasına söyliyebilir sözün de teakku- sh:»2384 le pek büyük hizmeti vardır. Gerçi her hangi bir hâsseden mahrum olmak bir akıl mebdeinden mahrum olmaktır. Fakat dil bu noksanı oldukça telâfî eder. Meselâ şammesi olmıyan ve lâkin dil bilen ve dinliyecek olan bir samia kokmuş bir şeyi ıhtar etmek mümkin olur. Bununla beraber semi' ve nutkun fıkdanı büsbütün aklın fıkdanı demek değildir. Nice sağırlar dilsizler bulunur ki akılları vardır. Ve bir sağır dilsizin biraz aklı varsa ba'zı şeyleri anlaması ve anlatması ve hattâ yazıb çizmesi ve bu suretle ba'zı metalibine vâsıl olması mümkin bulunur. Fakat sağır ve dilsiz olduktan başka hiç aklı da yoksa son derece nâçâr bir halde kalır, maamâfih kendine ve diğerlerine karşı mutlak bir şerr olması da lâzım gelmez lâkin kulâğı var hakkı duymaz, duymak istemez, dili var etmez, etmek istemez, böyle sağır, böyle dilsiz, böyle akılsızlar yokmu hayvanların hayvanı, fenaların fenası ve nefsel'emirde gerek kendilerine ve gerek diğerlerine karşı şerlerin şerridirler. Bir çok mahlûkattan tefevvuklarına ve diğer behaimden temayüzlerine medar olmak üzere Allah tealânın kendilerine verdiği idraki hak kuvvelerini öyle ibtal edenlerde hayır namına hiç bir şey yoktur. 23. ��ë Û ì¤ Ç Ü¡á aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï©îè¡á¤  î¤Š¦a›� Evet, Allah bunlarda bir hayır bilse idi -ya'ni bunlarda hayır cinsinden ednâ bir şey bulunacağı ve hayır cümlesinden olmak üzere kuvvelerini teharriyi hakka sarf ve ayatı haktan intifa' edecekleri ılmi ilâhîde sabit ve binaenaleyh nefsel'emirde mukadder olsa idi ��Û b ¤à È è¢á¤6›� elbette Allah onlara işittirirdi- fehm-ü tedebbürle dinler, Resulün hakkıyyetine vakıf olurlar ve iyman-ü itaat ederlerdi, lâkin böyle olmadı, işitmediler, demek ki işittirmedi ve o halde demek ki nefsel'emirde bunlarda hiç bir hayır yoktur. ��ë Û ì¤ a ¤à È è¢á¤›� sh:»2385 ve böyle iken bunlara işittirmiş olsa idi ��Û n ì Û£ ì¤a ë ç¢á¤ ß¢È¤Š¡™¢ìæ ›� mutlak dönecekler, yüz çevirib gideceklerdi. -Duyub anladıklarından asla intifa' etmiyecek, hak duygusundan, ya'ni kalben tasdika mecbur olduktan sonra icrasına yanaşmıyacak, irtidad edecek ve hiç duşmamıştan daha fena olacaklardı ve artık burada i'raz ettirmese de cebren yaptırsa ne olur? Denemez, çünkü mevzuı mes'ele cemadâtınki gibi ef'ali ıztırariyyeden değil semi' ve nutuk ve akıldan intifa' ve emir ve kelime ile yapılması matlûb olan ef'ali cüziyyeti hayatiyyedir. Ve buna karşı öyle bir sual, tenakuz olur.Velhasıl böyle cebirden başka bir şey dinlemiyen şirrirler gibi olmayın da:��TR› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa a¤n v©îj¢ìa Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ë Û¡ÜŠ£ ¢ì4¡ a¡‡ a … Ç b×¢á¤ Û¡à b í¢z¤î©îØ¢á¤7 ë aÇ¤Ü à¢ì¬a a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é í z¢ì4¢ 2 î¤å aÛ¤à Š¤õ¡ ë Ó Ü¤j¡é© ë a ã£ é¢¬ a¡Û î¤é¡ m¢z¤’ Š¢ëæ UR› ë am£ Ô¢ìa Ï¡n¤ä ò¦ Û bm¢–©îj å£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ã Ü à¢ìa ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤  b¬•£ ò¦7 ë aÇ¤Ü à¢ì¬a a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ‘ †©í†¢ aÛ¤È¡Ô bl¡ VR› ë a‡¤×¢Š¢ë¬a a¡‡¤ a ã¤n¢á¤ Ó Ü©î3¥ ß¢Ž¤n š¤È 1¢ìæ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ m ‚ bÏ¢ìæ a æ¤ í n ‚ À£ 1 Ø¢á¢ aÛä£ b¢ Ï b¨ë¨íØ¢á¤ ë a í£ † ×¢á¤ 2¡ä –¤Š¡ê© ë ‰ ‹ Ó Ø¢á¤ ß¡å aÛÀ£ î£¡j bp¡ Û È Ü£ Ø¢á¤ m ’¤Ø¢Š¢ëæ › �� sh:»2386 Meali Şerifi Ey o bütün iyman edenler! Sizi kendinize hayat verecek şeylere da'vet ettiği zaman Resuliyle Allaha icabet edin ve bilin ki Allah hakıkaten kişi ile kalbinin arasını gerer, ve siz hakıkaten hep ona haşrolunacaksınız 24 Ve öyle bir fitneden sakının ki hiç te içinizden yalnız zulmedenlere dokunmakla kalmaz, ve bilin ki Allahın ıkabı şiddetlidir 25 Ve düşünün ki siz bir vakıt yer yüzünde hırpalanıp duran bir azlıktınız, nâsın sizi çarpıvereceğinden korkardınız, öyle iken o sizi barındırdı, o sizi nusratiyle te'yid buyurdu o size temizlerinden rızıklar verdi ki, şükredesiniz 26 �� 24. ��a¤n v©îj¢ìa Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ë Û¡ÜŠ£ ¢ì4¡ a¡‡ a … Ç b×¢á¤ Û¡à b í¢z¤î©îØ¢á¤7›� Allaha ve Resulüne sizi ihya edecek bir şey'e çağırdığı vakıt istekle icabet edin -şayanı dikkattir ki da'vet fı'li hem Allaha hem Resulüne isnad ile « �… Ç ì a×¢á¤� » diye tesnifelenmemiş « �… Ç b×¢á¤� » diye müfred getirilmiş ve Resule isnad olunmuştur. Zira da'vet birdir. Allahın da'veti Resulünden zâhir olacak ve Resulün da'veti Allahın da'vetinden başka bir şey olmıyacaktır. « �Û¡à b í¢z¤î¡îØ¢á¤� » sizi ihya edecek, hayatınıza sebeb olacak, cemadat ve behaim halinden çıkarıb insanlığın namzed olduğu muhtar, mes'ud, ebedî hayata hürriyyetinizle yükseltecek bir ılim veya amel demektir ki Peygamber buna da'vet için ba'sedilmiş ve insanlara kulak, dil ve akıl-ü irâde bunun için verilmiştir. Peygamber Allahın vereceği öyle bir hayat esbabına da'vet edeceği cihetle da'vat ettiği ve kulağınıza böyle bir da'vet iriştiği vakıt hemen istekle icâbet ediniz ��ë aÇ¤Ü à¢ì¬a a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é í z¢ì4¢ 2 î¤å aÛ¤à Š¤õ¡ ë Ó Ü¤j¡é©›� ve biliniz ki Allah muhakkak kişi ile kalbinin arasına hail olur.- Ona kalbinden, kalbine ondan daha yakın, daha hâkimdir. Ondakini gönlünden, gönlündekini ondan daha iyi bilir ve daha yakından zabt-u sh:»2387 temellük eder. Kudreti o kadar nâfizdir ki yalnız kişi ile agyarı arasını değil onunla, kalbi arasını gerer, şâir « �aãb� » ile meş'ur « �aãb� » yi birbirinden ayırır. İnsanı bir anda gönlündeki emellerinden mahrum ediverir. Azimlerini bozuverir niyyetlerini tahvil ediverir, kanaatlerini, zevklarını değiştiriverir, onunla kalbinin arasını öyle ayırır, öyle açar ki birbirinin zıddı kesilir, insanın kendini kendine hasm eder, kişi ile kalbinin arasına öyle girer ki aklını elinden alıverir, bütün şuurunu selbediverir. Kendi kendini duymaz ediverir, nihayet canını alır öldürüverir. Bunun için Allah sizinle kalbiniz arasına perde çektiği ve ölüme da'vet ettiği vakıt icâbet etmemeğe ve cebrine mukavemet eylemeğe imkân bulamazsınız ve bir lâhza sonra başınıza ne geleceğini bilemezsiniz. O halde kalbinizle aranız açılmadan canınınz elinizden alınmadan, fursat elinizde iken Allahın Resulün sizi ıhya edecek, hayatı ebediyyeye yükseltecek ılim veya amel her hangi bir şeye da'vet ettiği zaman ihmal etmeyib istekle icâbet ediniz �ë ›� şunu da biliniz ki ��a ã£ é¢¬ a¡Û î¤é¡ m¢z¤’ Š¢ëæ ›� her halde en mühim mes'ele: siz her halde ona haşrolunacaksınız. -Başkasına değil yalnız Allaha toplanacaksınız da amellerinizin mertebesine göre cezasını çekeceksiniz. Binaenaleyh «kalbimizden, canımızdan ayrılırsan ne olur?» Demeyiniz de itaat ve icâbet etmemekten sakınınız. 25. ��ë am£ Ô¢ìa Ï¡n¤ä ò¦›� ve bir fitneden korununuz ki ��Û bm¢–©îj å£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ã Ü à¢ìa ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤  b¬•£ ò¦7›� her halde içinizden bilhassa zulmedenlere isabet etmez.- Yalnız işi yerinden oynatanlara mahsus bir musıbet olmakla kalmaz, belik umumîleşir, size de şamil olur. Ba'zı günahları vardır ki zararı âmm olur. Sebeb olacağı fitne ve ıhtilâl, celbedeceği mihnet ve musıbet yalnız o günahı yapan, işi yerinden oynatan ve bu suretle kendine ve gayre zulmetmiş olan zalimlere sh:»2388 münhasır kalmaz da kurunun yanında yaşı da yakar. Meselâ ı'lâni münker, emir bilma'ruf ve nehiy anilmünkerde müdahene, ifsadı akıde, iftirakı kelime, cihadda tekâsül bu kabîldendir. Bir şahsın hatası bir orduyu batırabilir. Hadîsi nebevîde varid olduğu üzere bir geminin dibini delmeğe uğraşan bir şahsın fi'li öyle bir gark musıbetini intac eder ki bu fitne o gemininin içinde bulunanlardan yalnız onu delene veya ona munvenet edenlere veya görüb sükût edenlere değil hiç haberi olmıyanlara varıncıya kadar hepsine isabet edecek bir musıbeti şamile olur. Ve hattâ hiç haberdar olmıyanların gafletlerinden dolayı vaz'ıyyetleri daha feci' olabilir. Bunun için böyle bir musıbete bidayeten meydan vermemek için korunmak, murakabei umumiyyede bulunmak ve onu deleni men'etmek o gemide bulunanların hepsine farzı kifaye olan bir vazifedir. İçlerinden ba'zıları bu vazifeyi iyfa ettikleri surette hepsi kurtulur, hiç biri aldırmayıb gemi delindiği surette ise hepsi musab olur. Fakat dikkat edilmek lâzım gelir ki gemiyi delmeğe kalkanı men'edelim derken herc-ü merc ile muvazeneyi bozub geminin devrilmesine de sebebiyyet vermemelidir. Evvelâ farzı kıfayenin iyfasını der'uhde ederek farzı ayn gibi icra edecek kaptan ve maıyyeti gibi « ��a¢ß£ ò¥ í bªß¢Š¢ëæ 2¡bÛ¤à È¤Š¢ëÒ¡ ë í ä¤è ì¤æ Ç å¡ aÛ¤à¢ä¤Ø Š¡� » bulunmak, saniyen herkes kendi nefsini muhasebe etmek, salisen cereyanı umumîden gaflet etmiyerek mürakabei umumiyyeyi dikkat ve intizam ve husni ahlâk ile idame eylemek ve bu suretle fitnei âmmeden korunmak lâzımdır. Bu ise her mü'minin kendi nefsinde Allah ve Resulü için itaat ve icâbeti iltizam ve fitne vakı' olmamak için kendine ve cemaatine ihtimam ile gafletten ihtiraz eylemesine mütevakkıftır. Bundan anlaşılır ki fitnei âmme yalnız asıl cürmü ika' eden zalimlerin cezası değil aynı zamanda korunmayıb onun iykaına meydan veren gafillerin gafletlerinin de cezasıdır. Son nefese kadar çalışıb da muvaffak sh:»2389 olamıyanlara gelince « ��ß È¤ˆ¡‰ ñ¦ a¡Û¨ó ‰ 2£¡Ø¢á¤� » medlûlünce ındallah ma'zur olurlar. Maamafih o zalim veya gafillerin içinde bulunub onlara mücaveret ettiklerinden dolayı Dünyada o musıbeti âmmenin dairei şümulünden haric kalmamaları da muhtemil bulunuyor. Âhırette me'cur olurlarsa da Dünyada mihnet çekerler ve bunların çektikleri, sebeb olanların ukubetini teşdid eder. Bunun için fitne ve Mihnet zalimlerden başkasına isabet etmez zannetmeyib öyle bir fitneden korununuz ��ë aÇ¤Ü à¢ì¬a a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ‘ †©í†¢ aÛ¤È¡Ô bl¡›� ve biliniz ki Allah muhakkak şedidül'ıkabdır. -Ikabın şiddetindendir ki yalnız zalimlere münhasır kalmaz da onların muhılatlerini, mücavirlerini de istîlâ eder. İmdi bunları böyle bildirib de « �amÔìa� » emrini tebliğ eden Resulün ne kadar ihyakâr bir da'vette bulunduğunu anlayın ve daha iyi anlamak için 26. ��ë a‡¤×¢Š¢ë¬a a¡‡¤›� ve o vaktı de hatırlayın ki ��a ã¤n¢á¤ Ó Ü©î3¥›� siz -mü'minler- gayet azdınız ��ß¢Ž¤n š¤È 1¢ìæ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡›� yerde ezilmek isteniyordunuz.- Mekke arzında Kureyşin veya Fürs-ü Rumun elleri altında makhurdunuz ��m ‚ bÏ¢ìæ a æ¤ í n ‚ À£ 1 Ø¢á¢ aÛä£ b¢›� nasın sizi çarpıb tepeleyivermesinden korkuyordunuz -etraftaki halk bu kadar nazarı husumetle bakıyordu, emniyyet-ü âsayiş yoktu ��Ï b¨ë¨íØ¢á¤›� müteakıben Allah, sizi yerleştirdi- Medineye nakl-ü iskân edib emniyyet-ü âsayiş verdi ��ë a í£ † ×¢á¤ 2¡ä –¤Š¡ê©›� ve sizi nusratiyle te'yid eyledi -Ensarın muzahereti, Melâikenin imdadı ve «Bedr» zaferiyle kuvvetlendirib o küffara karşı müeyyed kıldı ��ë ‰ ‹ Ó Ø¢á¤ ß¡å aÛÀ£ î£¡j bp¡›� halâl ni'metlerden sizi merzuk da etti- ganimetler nasıb eyledi. Velhasıl o kahr-ü zillet sh:»2390 halinden bu ni'met-ü ızzet hayatına geçirdi ��Û È Ü£ Ø¢á¤ m ’¤Ø¢Š¢ëæ ›� ki şükredesiniz -bu ni'metleri yadedib şükrünü eda eyliyesiniz.O halde: ��WR› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa Û b m ‚¢ìã¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ë aÛŠ£ ¢ì4 ë m ‚¢ìã¢ì¬a a ß bã bm¡Ø¢á¤ ë a ã¤n¢á¤ m È¤Ü à¢ìæ XR› ë aÇ¤Ü à¢ì¬a a ã£ à b¬ a ß¤ì aÛ¢Ø¢á¤ ë a ë¤Û b…¢×¢á¤ Ï¡n¤ä ò¥= ë a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ç¡ä¤† ê¢¬ a u¤Š¥ Ç Ä©îá¥; YR› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ì¬a a¡æ¤ m n£ Ô¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é í v¤È 3¤ Û Ø¢á¤ Ï¢Š¤Ó bã¦b ë í¢Ø 1£¡Š¤ Ç ä¤Ø¢á¤  î£¡÷ bm¡Ø¢á¤ ë í Ì¤1¡Š¤ Û Ø¢á¤6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ ‡¢ë aÛ¤1 š¤3¡ aÛ¤È Ä©îá¡›� Meali Şerifi Ey o bütün iyman edenler! Allaha ve Resulüne hıyanet etmeyin ki bile bile emanetlerinize hıyanet etmiyesiniz 27 Ve iyi bilin ki mallarınız, evlâdlarınız bir fitneden ıbarettir, Allah yanında ise azîm ecirler vardır 28 Ey iyman edenler! Allaha korunursanız o, size bir fürkan verir ve tarafınızdan seyyiatınızı örter, sizin için mağfiret de eder, Allah azîm fadıl sahibidir 29 27. ��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa›� - Bu hıtabların böyle vasfı iyman ile tekriri maba'dına kemali ı'tinayı ız- sh:»2391 har etmek ve bunlara riayet iymanın muktezası bulunduğunu bilhassa ifham eylemek gibi bir belâğati mahsusayı haizdir. Ey mü'minler: ��Û b m ‚¢ìã¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ë aÛŠ£ ¢ì4 ›� Allaha ve Resulüne hıyanet etmeyin -zimmeti iymanınıza tevdi' edilmiş olan ahkâmı ilâhiyyeye ve sünneti Resulullaha riayetsizlik edib de şükr-ü istikametten, vefa ve sadakatten ayrılmayın, dinde mübalâtsızlık etmeyin veya içiniz dışınızı tutmamak veya ganimetten mal kaçırmak veya düşmana esrar faş etmek gibi bir suretle ahlâkınızı lekelemeyin. Allah ve Resulüne hıyanet ederseniz ��ë m ‚¢ìã¢ì¬a a ß bã bm¡Ø¢á¤›� kendi emanetlerinize hıyanet edersiniz- bir kerre Allah ve Resulüne hıyanet etmeğe başladınız mı artık kendi aranızda mal-ü cana, ırz-u namusa, esrara, hukm-ü hukûmete, menafi'i vataniyyeye müteallık emanetlerinize hıyanet etmeğe başlarsınız ��ë a ã¤n¢á¤ m È¤Ü à¢ìæ ›� ve o halde siz bilirsiniz -ki hıyanet ediyorsunuz. Binaenaleyh yekdiğerinden emniyyetiniz temamen münselib olur. Birbirinizden emin olamaz olursunuz, siz kendinizden emin olamazsanız diğerleri hiç olmaz ve o vakıt bütün emniyyet ve emanetiniz kalkar. Başınıza o fitnei âmme kopar, bunun için Allah ve Resulüne hıyanet edib de kendinize hıyanet etmeyin. Gerçi mü'min, mü'min olmak haysiyyetiyle hıyanet yapmaz, hıyanet ve yalan mü'minde tabiat olmaz. « � –¤Ü n bæ¡ Û b í¢À¤j É¢ Ç Ü î¤è¡à b aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡å¢ aÛ¤‚¡î bã ò¢ ë aÛ¤Ø¡ˆ¤l¢� ». Olsa olsa hasbel'beşeriyye endişei maıyşet ve mal-ü evlâd gailesi ile ba'zan böyle bir arızaya düşebilir. Böyle bir halde de 28. ��ë aÇ¤Ü à¢ì¬a›� biliniz ki ��a ã£ à b¬ a ß¤ì aÛ¢Ø¢á¤ ë a ë¤Û b…¢×¢á¤ Ï¡n¤ä ò¥=›� mallarınız ve evlâdlarınız sırf bir fitnedir.- Meftun eder, günaha ve belâya sokabilir bir derd ve imtihandır. ��ë a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ç¡ä¤† ê¢¬ a u¤Š¥ Ç Ä©îá¥;›� Allah ise ancak sh:»2392 onun yanında büyük bir ecir olduğu muhakkaktır. -Ki bunu hiç bir şey veremez. Binaenaleyh ne mal-ü evlâda ne de başka bir şey'e meftun olub da hıyanet tehlükesine düşmeyin, düşüb de o büyük ecirden mahrum olmayın. Şöyle ki: 29. ��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ì¬a›� Ey mü'minler ��a¡æ¤ m n£ Ô¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ›� siz Allaha ittika ederseniz -her hususta hıyanetten sakınır takvayı iltizam ederseniz ��í v¤È 3¤ Û Ø¢á¤ Ï¢Š¤Ó bã¦b›� o sizin için bir fürkan yapar.- Size bir fârık tahsıs eder. Maddî, ma'nevî öyle bir fark-u imtiyaz bahşeyler ki « ��Û¡î à©îŒ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ¤‚ j©îs ß¡å aÛÀ£ î¡£k¡� » medlûlünce zâhir-ü bâtında hakkı nahaktan, iyiyi kötüden, temizi habisten ayırır, sizi fenalardan tefrik-u temyiz eder. FÜRKAN, Fark-u temyiz veya fârık demek olduğu gibi sabah ma'nâsına da gelir. Netekim « �2 o£¢ a Ï¤È 3¢ × ˆ a y n£ ó  À É aÛ¤1¢Š¤Ó bæ¢� » derler ki «şöyle yapıb duruyordum tâ sabah oluncaya kadar.» Demektir. Bu ma'nâ demek olur ki: sizi zulmeti leylde parlıyan fecri sadık gibi bir fakr-u imtiyaz ile parlatır da parlatır, sıyt-ü şanınızı bir nur gibi âfaka yayar ��ë í¢Ø 1£¡Š¤ Ç ä¤Ø¢á¤  î£¡÷ bm¡Ø¢á¤›� ve seyyiatınızı tarafınızdan keffaretler, iyyice örter -ayıblarınızı Dünyada kimseye göstermez ��ë í Ì¤1¡Š¤ Û Ø¢á¤6›� ve size mağfiret eder- Âhırette de günahlarınızı mağfur kılar. ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ ‡¢ë aÛ¤1 š¤3¡ aÛ¤È Ä©îá¡›� ve Allah, pek büyük fadl-ü ihsan sahibidir. -Fadliyle bunları yaptığı gibi daha neler yapar.Allahın fadlı ne büyük olduğunu bilhassa bir misal anlamak için ya Muhammed: sh:»2393 ��PS› ë a¡‡¤ í à¤Ø¢Š¢ 2¡Ù aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa Û¡î¢r¤j¡n¢ìÚ a ë¤ í Ô¤n¢Ü¢ìÚ a ë¤ í¢‚¤Š¡u¢ìÚ 6 ë í à¤Ø¢Š¢ëæ ë í à¤Ø¢Š¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢  î¤Š¢ aÛ¤à b×¡Š©íå QS› ë a¡‡ a m¢n¤Ü¨ó Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ a¨í bm¢ä b Ó bÛ¢ìa Ó †¤  à¡È¤ä b Û ì¤ ã ’ b¬õ¢ Û Ô¢Ü¤ä b ß¡r¤3 ç¨ˆ a¬= a¡æ¤ ç¨ˆ ¬a a¡Û£ b¬ a  bŸ©îŠ¢ aÛ¤b ë£ Û©îå RS› ë a¡‡¤ Ó bÛ¢ìa aÛÜ£¨è¢á£ a¡æ¤ × bæ ç¨ˆ a ç¢ì aÛ¤z Õ£ ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡Ú Ï b ß¤À¡Š¤ Ç Ü î¤ä b y¡v b‰ ñ¦ ß¡å aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ a ë¡ aö¤n¡ä b 2¡È ˆ al§ a Û©îá§ SS› ë ß b × bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û¡î¢È ˆ£¡2 è¢á¤ ë a ã¤o Ï©îè¡á¤6 ë ß b × bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¢È ˆ£¡2 è¢á¤ ë ç¢á¤ í Ž¤n Ì¤1¡Š¢ëæ TS› ë ß b Û è¢á¤ a Û£ b í¢È ˆ£¡2 è¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë ç¢á¤ í –¢†£¢ëæ Ç å¡ aÛ¤à Ž¤v¡†¡ aÛ¤z Š aâ¡ ë ß b × bã¢ì¬a a ë¤Û¡î b¬õ ê¢6 a¡æ¤ a ë¤Û¡î b¬ë¯ª¢ê¢¬ a¡Û£ b aÛ¤à¢n£ Ô¢ìæ ë Û¨Ø¡å£ a ×¤r Š ç¢á¤ Û b í È¤Ü à¢ìæ US› ë ß b × bæ • Ü bm¢è¢á¤ Ç¡ä¤† aÛ¤j î¤o¡ a¡Û£ b ß¢Ø b¬õ¦ ë m –¤†¡í ò¦6 Ï ˆ¢ëÓ¢ìa aÛ¤È ˆ al 2¡à b ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m Ø¤1¢Š¢ëæ › �� sh:»2394 ��VS› a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa í¢ä¤1¡Ô¢ìæ a ß¤ì aÛ è¢á¤ Û¡î –¢†£¢ëa Ç å¤  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6 Ï Ž ,î¢ä¤1¡Ô¢ìã è b q¢á£ m Ø¢ìæ¢ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ y Ž¤Š ñ¦ q¢á£ í¢Ì¤Ü j¢ìæ 6 ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ë¬a a¡Û¨ó u è ä£ á í¢z¤’ Š¢ëæ = WS› Û¡î à©îŒ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ¤‚ j©îs ß¡å aÛÀ£ î¡£k¡ ë í v¤È 3 aÛ¤‚ j©îs 2 È¤š é¢ Ç Ü¨ó 2 È¤œ§ Ï î Š¤×¢à é¢ u à©îÈ¦b Ï î v¤È Ü é¢ Ï©ó u è ä£ á 6 a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ç¢á¢ aÛ¤‚ b¡Š¢ëæ ; XS› Ó¢3¤ Û¡Ü£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ë¬a a¡æ¤ í ä¤n è¢ìa í¢Ì¤1 Š¤ Û è¢á¤ ß b Ó †¤  Ü Ñ 7 ë a¡æ¤ í È¢ì…¢ëa Ï Ô †¤ ß š o¤ ¢ä£ o¢ aÛ¤b ë£ Û©îå › �� Meali Şerifi Hani bir vakıt dı o kâfirler seni tutub bağlamaları veya öldürmeleri veya sürüb çıkarmaları için sana tuzak kuruyorlardı, onlar tuzak kurarlarken Allah da karşılığını kuruyordu, öyle ya Allah tuzakların hayırlısını kurar 30 Ve onlara âyetlerimiz okunacağı zaman artık işittik, dilesek bunun gibisini biz de söyleriz, bu, eskilerin efsânelerinden başka bir şey değil diyorlardı 31 Bir vakıt da ey Allah, eğer bu, senin tarafından gelmiş hak kitâb ise durma üzerimize gökten taşlar yağdır veya bize daha elîm bir azâb ver demişlerdi 32 Halbuki sen içlerinde iken Allah onlara azâb edecek değil idi, istiğfar ettikleri halde de Allah onlara azâb edecek değil 33 Şimdi ise sh:»2395 Allahın kendilerini azâb etmemesi için neleri var? Mü'minleri Mescidi haramdan menediyorlar, halbuki hizmetine ehil de değiller, onun hizmetine ehl olanlar ancak müttekılerdir ve lâkin çokları bilmezler 34 Beytin huzurunda namazları ise ıslık çalıb el çırpmaktan başka bir şey değil, o halde küfr-ü küfranınızdan dolayı tadın azâbı 35 Şüphe yok ki Allah yolundan men'etmek için mallarını sarfedenler, onu yine sarfedecekler, sonra bu kendilerine yürek acısı olacak, nihayet mağlûb olacaklar * Ve küfürlerinde ısrar edenler toplanıb Cehenneme sevkedilecekler 36 Ki Allah murdarı temizden ayırsın ve murdar kısmı birbirinin üzerine bindirib hepsini teraküm ettirsin de topunu Cehenneme koysun, işte bunlar, o hüsran içinde kalanlar 37 De o küfüredenlere ki, eğer vazgeçerlerse geçmişteki günahları bağışlanır, yok yine ısyana dönerlerse kendilerinden evvelki ümmetlere tatbık edilen kanunı ilâhî geçmişti artık onu beklesinler 38 30. �ë a¡‡¤›� Sen de o vaktı hatırla ki ��í à¤Ø¢Š¢ 2¡Ù aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa›� hani o kâfirler sana mekir kuruyorlardı ��Û¡î¢r¤j¡n¢ìÚ ›� seni tutub bağlamaları ��a ë¤ í Ô¤n¢Ü¢ìÚ ›� veya seni -hepsi bir- katletmeleri ��a ë¤ í¢‚¤Š¡u¢ìÚ 6›� veya seni -Mekkeden- çıkarmaları için sui kasd tertib ediyorlardı -hicret sırasında Mekkedeki vaz'ıyyet bu idi.Umuumiyyetle müfessirîn vak'anın cereyanını şöyle nakletmişlerdir: Ensarın islâma gelib Resulullaha biy'at ettiklerini müşrikler işittikleri vakıt telâşa düştüler, Darünned ve ta'bir ettikleri şuralarından müzakere ve müşavere etmek için içtima' ettiler, bir ıhtiyar suretinde bir İblis de «ben Neciddenim, içtimaınızı işittim huzurunuzda bulunmak istedim, her halde bende bir re'y-ü pend bulmaz değilsinizdir.» diyerek içlerine girdi müzakereye başladılar, sh:»2396 Ebülbühtürî «benim re'yim, dedi, onu bağlar, bir odaya hapsedersiniz ve bütün menfezlerini kapatır, ancak bir delik bırakır, oradan yiyib içeceğini uzatırsınız, ta ölünciye kadar». ıhtıyar, «ne fena reiy! Dedi, kavminden size silâh çekib gelenler olur, elinizden kurtarırlar.» Hişam ibni Amir de «benim re'yim, dedi: onu bir deveye yükletir, arazınızdan dışarı çıkarıverirsiniz, artık ne yaparsa yapsın size bir zararı dokunamaz.» Yine o ıhtiyar, o şeyhı Necdî» ne fena re'iy! Dedi, gider başka kavmi ifsad eder ve onlarla gleir size harbeder.». Nihayet Ebûcehil de «ben o re'iydeyim ki dedi her batından birer delikanlı alırsınız ve birer kılıç verirsiniz, hepsi birden vururlar, kanı bütün kabaile dağılır, Beni Haşim de bütün Kureyş ile harb edemez ve şayet diyet taleb ederlerse veririz». Bunun üzerine ıhtiyar «bu yiğidin re'yi savab» dedi ve buna karar verib dağıldılar. Derhal Cebrâil gelib Peygambere haber verdi ve hicret emrini getirdi, mucebince aleyhıssalât-ü vesselâm Hazreti Aliyi yatağına yatırıb Hazreti Ebi Bekir ile beraber Gare çıktı, düşmanlar etrafı sarmış terassud ediyorlardı; sabah olunca yatağa hücum ettiler, fakat Aliyi gördüler, beht-ü hayret içinde alıklaştılar kaldılar.Onlar öyle mekrediyorlardı ��ë í à¤Ø¢Š¢ëæ ›� ve halâ mekrederler. Mukabeleten ��ë í à¤Ø¢Š¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢6›� Allah da mekreder. -Onlara mekirden bir ümid verir, sonra da mekirlerini başlarına geçirir. Netekim onlara mekir tertibatında bulunmaları için müsaade etti, uğraştırdı, yordu, fakat bütün mesaîlerini akım bırakıb gizlice senin hicretini te'min ediverdi, ve sonra yine onlara ümid verib «Bedr» e çıkardı ve müslimanları gözlerine pek az gösterdi, binaenaleyh saldırdılar ve göreceklerini gördüler. Evet, Allah mekre mekreder ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢  î¤Š¢ aÛ¤à b×¡Š©íå ›� ve fakat Allah hayrül- sh:»2397 makirîndir.- Ona karşı hiç birinin mekrinin hükmü olmaz, o bütün mekircilerin mekirlerini ibtal ediverir. Onun mekri de hayr-ü hıkmetten halî değildir. Bunun için ona makir veya mekkâr diyemezsiniz, o «hayrülmakirîn» dir. Fi'li ilâhî haddi zatında bir mekr olmaktan münezzehtir. O bir izalei şer, bir cezai münkerdir. Makirlerin mekrini kat'etmek ı'tibariyle umuma hayır olduğu gibi mâkirlerin hadlerini bildirmek ve bir takımlarının tevbelerine sebeb olmak ı'tibariyle sureti umumiyyede mâkirler için de bir hayırdır. Binaenaleyh bu fı'li ilâhîye mekir ta'bir edilmesi mâkirlerin mekrine tekabülü ve bütün zann-ü tahminlerinin hılâfına habersiz olarak canibi gayibden bir mekir suretinde gelib bastırıvermesi ı'tibariyle bir müşakeledir. Yoksa hakıkatte Allaha ibtida mekir isnad edilemez, mâkir denemez. Buradaki « ��ë í à¤Ø¢Š¢ëæ ë í à¤Ø¢Š¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢6� » sûrei «Âli Imran» da kıssai Isâda geçen « ��ë ß Ø Š¢ëa ë ß Ø Š aÛÜ£¨é¢6� » gibi mekir ve mekir suretinde müşakele iledir ki mekri ilâhî mevzuı bahs olabilir. Bunda da « ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢  î¤Š¢ aÛ¤à b×¡Š©íå ;� » tenzihi unutulmamak lâzım gelir.O mâkirler öyle kâfirler idi ki 31. ��ë a¡‡ a m¢n¤Ü¨ó Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ a¨í bm¢ä b›� üzerlerine bizim âyetlerimiz -ya'ni « ��Û ì¤ a ã¤Œ Û¤ä b ç¨ˆ a aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ Ç Ü¨ó u j 3§ Û Š a í¤n é¢  b‘¡È¦b ß¢n – †£¡Ç¦b� » mazmununa mâsadak olan Kur'an -tilâvet edildiği zaman ��Ó bÛ¢ìa Ó †¤  à¡È¤ä b›� işittik işittik ��Û ì¤ ã ’ b¬õ¢ Û Ô¢Ü¤ä b ß¡r¤3 ç¨ˆ a¬=›� dilesek biz de bunun mislini söylerdik ��a¡æ¤ ç¨ˆ ¬a a¡Û£ b¬ a  bŸ©îŠ¢ aÛ¤b ë£ Û©îå ›� bu eskilerin esatırinden başka bir şey değil dediler- sûrei En'amda « ��ë ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ß å¤ í Ž¤n à¡É¢ a¡Û î¤Ù 7� » âyetinde (esatır kelimesine bak) geçtiği üzere bunu ibtida feylesofları «Nadr ibni Hâris» söylemiş ve bir çokları da onu ta'kıb etmiş idi. Öyle dediler lâkin senelerle uğraştılar söyliyemediler, söyliyemediler de türlü türlü mekirlere, suikasıdlara, katl-ü harbe kalkıştılar, asırlar geçti, sh:»2398 onların kafasında nicelerde aynı sözü söyliyegeldiler fakat Kur'anın bir mislini söylimelediler ve onlar gibi mekirler peşinde dolaşmaktan başka bir şey yapamadılar. 32. �ë a¡‡¤›� Ve o vakit ki -o kâfirler ��Ó bÛ¢ìa aÛÜ£¨è¢á£ ›� ya Allah dediler ��a¡æ¤ × bæ ç¨ˆ a ç¢ì aÛ¤z Õ£ ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡Ú ›� eğer bu Kur'an senin tarafından o hak ise- onun dediği gibi kelâmı münzel ise ��Ï b ß¤À¡Š¤ Ç Ü î¤ä b y¡v b‰ ñ¦ ß¡å aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡›� başımıza gökten taş yağdır ��a ë¡ aö¤n¡ä b 2¡È ˆ al§ a Û©îá§›� veya bize diğer bir azabı elîm getir -açık açık âyetleri inkâr ve istihfaf ederek böyle diyen o makir kâfirlerin küfürlerindeki ınadı ve ınad ve tehekküm yolunda Allahtan dileklerinni mahiyyetini düşün. Rivayet olunduğuna göre bunu da Nadır söylemiş idi. «��a¡æ¤ ç¨ˆ ¬a a¡Û£ b¬ a  bŸ©îŠ¢ aÛ¤b ë£ Û©îå � » dediği zaman Resulullah « �ë í¤Ü Ù a¡ã£ é¢ × Ü bâ¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡�� = vay! Sana o kelâmullah» buyurmuş o da bunu söylemiş «eğer Kur'an hakikaten Allahdan münzel, hak kelâm ise bizim bunu inkârımıza bir ukubet olmak üzere Allah ya başımıza gökten taş yağdırsın veya bize diğer türlü elîm bir azâb versin» diyerek sözünde cezmini izhar etmek ve tehekküm ve istihfaf yollu cühudunda mubalâğa eylemek istemiş ve bu suretle müstahıkk oldukları azâbı ı'tıraf ve taleb eylemiş diğerleri de bunu tasvib etmiş bulunuyorlardı. O halde Allah neye müstahaklerini vermedi? 33. ��ë ß b × bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û¡î¢È ˆ£¡2 è¢á¤ ë a ã¤o Ï©îè¡á¤6›� Halbuki -ya Muhammed- sen onların içinde iken Allah onları ta'zib edecek değil idi -sen onlar için aynı rahmet idin, senin bulunduğun yere azab inmek ıhtımali yoktu ��ë ß b × bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¢È ˆ£¡2 è¢á¤ ë ç¢á¤ í Ž¤n Ì¤1¡Š¢ëæ ›� ve onlar istiğfar ederlerken veya edeceklerken de Allah onları ta'zib etmezdi.- Ya'ni sen içlerinden çıksan bile onlar istiğfar ettikleri takdirde veya içlerinden istiğfar edib iymana gelenler veya gelecekler sh:»2399 varken onlara öyle köklerini kazıyacak bira azâbı istisal vermezdi. Netekim hiç bir kavm, Peygamberleri içlerinden alınmadan azâbı istisal ile ta'zib olunamamıştır. İyiler içinde de kötüler zuhur edib zalimler ileri gitmeğe başladığı zaman zulm-ü ısyanın şeâmetiyle gelecek olan fitnenin zararı iyilere de isabet ettiği gibi, kötüler içinde fevkalâde iyiler zuhur etmeğe başladığı zaman da velesve az olsun o iyilerin yüzü suyu hurmetine o kötülerin mustahıkk oldukları umumî azâb da afiv veya te'hir olunur. Kötüler calibi azâb olduğu gibi iyiler de calibi rahmettir. Hasılı o zaman o kâfirlerin başlarına taş yağdırılmaması veya diğer bir azabı elîm ile istisal olunmamaları onların ona mustahıkk olmamalarından değil, Allah tealânın Resulüne ve istiğfari melhuz olanlara fadlı azîminden ve içlerinde Peygamber varken veya istiğfar eden veya edecek olanlar bulunurken azâb etmek istemesinden idi 34. ��ë ß b Û è¢á¤ a Û£ b í¢È ˆ£¡2 è¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢›� yoksa Allah onlara azâb etmiyecek neleri vardı? ��ë ç¢á¤ í –¢†£¢ëæ Ç å¡ aÛ¤à Ž¤v¡†¡ aÛ¤z Š aâ¡›� bahusus o hallerinde ki Mescidi haramdan men'ediyorlardı ��ë ß b × bã¢ì¬a a ë¤Û¡î b¬õ ê¢6›� ve ederlerken onun evliyası da değillerdi -ona ehliyyet ve salâhiyyetleri ve hakkı velâyetleri yoktu, çünkü ��a¡æ¤ a ë¤Û¡î b¬ë¯ª¢ê¢¬ a¡Û£ b aÛ¤à¢n£ Ô¢ìæ ›� onun veliyleri müttekilerden başkası değildir.- Şirkten korunan ve Allahdan başkasına ıbadet etmiyen ehli tekvadan maadasının Beytullahda hakkı velâyetleri olamaz. Ona sahib olmak, onun umurunda tasarruf etmek hak ve salâhiyyeti ancak orada tevhid ile ıbadet edecek olan müttekilerindir. ��ë Û¨Ø¡å£ a ×¤r Š ç¢á¤ Û b í È¤Ü à¢ìæ ›� Ve lâkin onların ekserisi bilmezler -ya'ni o müşriklerin bir kısmı kalili kendilerinin liyakatsizliklerini ve Mescidi harama ve- sh:»2400 lâyet etmek hakları olmadığını ve bu hakkın müttekilere aid olduğunu ve binaenaleyh ona sırf bir şekavet ile müdahale etmekte bulunduklarını bilirler. Ve bile bile ınad ederlerse de ekserisi kendilerini bilmezler de «biz Beyt-ü Haremin valileri, mütevellileriyiz, binaenaleyh dilediğimizi sokar, dilediğimizi men'ederiz» derler. Ekserisi cehalet ve birazı da bile bile ınad ve şekavet ile müttekileri men'ediyorlardı. 35. ��ë ß b × bæ • Ü bm¢è¢á¤ Ç¡ä¤† aÛ¤j î¤o¡ a¡Û£ b ß¢Ø b¬õ¦ ë m –¤†¡í ò¦6›� Ve halbuki Beytullahın yanında dua veya namaz namına yaptıkları ıslık çalmaktan ve el çarpmaktan başka değil. MÜKÂ, ıslık veya ıslık çalmaktır ki gerek sâde dudakla ve gerek ele üflemek ve öttürmek suretiyle olmaktan eamdır. Ve bu haysiyyetle üflenib çalınan alel'umum düdüklerin seslerine de delâleten şamil olur. TASDİYE, esasen sadadan veya saddan me'huz olarak sada çıkartmak veya vazgeçirtmek demektir ki bu iki i'tibar ile birini çağırmak veya eğlenib oynamak gibi her hangi bir maksadla el vurmağa ıtlak olunur. Rivayet olunuyor ki bunlar erkek ve kadın, açık saçık elele tutuşur, Beytin etrafında dolaşırlar ve ıslık çalıb el vururlardı. Ve böyle ıbadet ediyoruz diye çalar, oynar hora teperler ve yaptıklarını alkışlarlardı. Bir de Resulullah Beyti şerife gelib ıbadet etmek, namaz kılmak ve Kur'an okumak istediği zaman ekseriya böyle ayin yapmakta ileri giderler, veya kendilerini de bir namaz kılıyor ve dua ediyorlarmış gibi göstererek nümayiş ve gürültu yaparlar, huzura mâni' olurlar. Ve bunu da kendilerince bir ıbadet sayarlardı. Beyti ilâhîye nasıl hakkı velâyetleri olur. Ve bu hal ile Mescidi harama musallat olub orada Allaha ıbadet edecek olan asıl hak sahibi müttekileri men'e kıyam eyleyen edebsizlerin cahillerin, gasıbların, kâfirlerin şu ahval içinde neleri vardır ki Allah onlara azâb etmesin. sh:»2401 Mademki haliniz bu ey kâfirler ��Ï ˆ¢ëÓ¢ìa aÛ¤È ˆ al ›� o halde bundan böyle o azâbı tadın ��2¡à b ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m Ø¤1¢Š¢ëæ ›� çünkü müstemirren küfr-ü küfran ettiniz. -İstiğfar etmediniz. 36. ��a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa í¢ä¤1¡Ô¢ìæ a ß¤ì aÛ è¢á¤ Û¡î –¢†£¢ëa Ç å¤  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� - Bu âyet «Bedr» muhaberesi için mallarını sarfeden, ezcümle herbiri yevmiyye on deve keserek askerlerini it'am eden on Kureyş zengini hakkında nâzil olmuş ve ondan sonra «uhud» vesaire gibi harblerdeki sarfiyatı ve netayicini anlatmıştır. Ya'ni her halde küfürde ısrar edenler, Allah yolundan, dini haktan men'etmek için mallarını sarfediyorlar ��Ï Ž ,î¢ä¤1¡Ô¢ìã è b›� bundan böyle de sarfedecekler ��q¢á£ m Ø¢ìæ¢ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ y Ž¤Š ñ¦›� sonra o mallar kendilerine bir hasret olacak -boşuna telef edilmiş, hevaya sarfolunmuş bulunduğunu anlıyacak, eyvah! diyecekler ��q¢á£ í¢Ì¤Ü j¢ìæ 6›� sonra da mağlûb olacaklar- ondan evvel « ���aÛ¤z Š¤l¢ ¡v b4¥�� » mantukunca kâh mağlûb, kâh galib olurlarsa da en nihayet sureti kat'iyyede hakka mağlûb olacaklar ��ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ë¬a a¡Û¨ó u è ä£ á í¢z¤’ Š¢ëæ =›� ve küfredenler sırf Cehenneme sevkedilecekler ki 37. ��Û¡î à©îŒ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ¤‚ j©îs ß¡å aÛÀ£ î¡£k¡›� Allah habîsi tayyibden ayırsın. -Müttekılere mev'ud olan fürkan hasıl olsun, iyiler kötülerden temayüz etsin ��ë í v¤È 3 aÛ¤‚ j©îs 2 È¤š é¢ Ç Ü¨ó 2 È¤œ§›� ve habis kısmını birbirinin üzerine bindirib- habis mallarını kendilerine zammedib ��Ï î Š¤×¢à é¢ u à©îÈ¦b›� hepsini terâküm ettirsin -fartı izdiham ile yığsın da ��Ï î v¤È Ü é¢ Ï©ó u è ä£ á 6›� topunu bir, Cehenneme koyuversin ��� sh:»2402 ��a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ç¢á¢ aÛ¤‚ b¡Š¢ëæ ;›� işte bunlardır ki o hasirlerdir- ya'ni hasirler, husranda kalanlar diye onlara denilir. Ya Muhammed, 38. ��Ó¢3¤ Û¡Ü£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ë¬a›� o küfüredenlere söyle ��a¡æ¤ í ä¤n è¢ìa›� vaz geçerlerse -bulundukları hali bırakıb hakta teslimi nefs ederlerse ��í¢Ì¤1 Š¤ Û è¢á¤ ß b Ó †¤  Ü Ñ 7›� geçmiş günahları mağfiret olunur. ��ë a¡æ¤ í È¢ì…¢ëa›� ve eğer yine dönerler- Peygamber ile harbe kalkışırlarsa ��Ï Ô †¤ ß š o¤ ¢ä£ o¢ aÛ¤b ë£ Û©îå ›� önlerinde evvelkilerin sünneti, teamülü geçti -işittiler ki Peygamberlerine karşı gelen akvam nasıl kahr-ü tedmir olundular, gördüler ki «Bedr» dekiler ne hale giriftar oldular. Bunlar misali kâfîdir. Binaenaleyh dönüb onları yolunu tutarlar, onların âdetine sülûk ederlerse aynı netaicin emsaline müntazır olsunlar. « ����× n k aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û b Ë¤Ü¡j å£ a ã b¯ ë ‰¢¢Ü©ó6›P ë Û Ô †¤  j Ô o¤ × Ü¡à n¢ä b Û¡È¡j b…¡ã b aÛ¤à¢Š¤ Ü©îå 7 a¡ã£ è¢á¤ Û è¢á¢ aÛ¤à ä¤–¢ì‰¢ëæ : ë a¡æ£ u¢ä¤† ã b Û è¢á¢ aÛ¤Ì bÛ¡j¢ìæ ›P a æ£ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž í Š¡q¢è b Ç¡j b…¡ô aÛ–£ bÛ¡z¢ìæ ›�� » Öyle söyle: ��YS› ë Ó bm¡Ü¢ìç¢á¤ y n£¨ó Û bm Ø¢ìæ Ï¡n¤ä ò¥ ë í Ø¢ìæ aÛ†£©íå¢ ×¢Ü£¢é¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡7 Ï b¡æ¡ aã¤n è ì¤a Ï b¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é 2¡à b í È¤à Ü¢ìæ 2 –©îŠ¥ PT› ë a¡æ¤ m ì Û£ ì¤a Ï bÇ¤Ü à¢ì¬a a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ß ì¤Û¨îØ¢á¤6 ã¡È¤á aÛ¤à ì¤Û¨ó ë ã¡È¤á aÛä£ –©îŠ¢› �� sh:»2403 Meali Şerifi Siz de ortalıkta bir fitne kalmayıb din, tamamiyle Allahın dini oluncıya kadar onlara cihad edin, eğer vaz geçerlerse her halde Allah amellerini görür 39 Yok vaz geçmezlerse artık bilin ki Allah sizin mevlânız, ne güzel mevlâ, ne güzel nasîr! 40 39. �ë ›� vaz geçmeyib dönerlerse ��Ó bm¡Ü¢ìç¢á¤›� o kâfirlerle mukatele de edin ��y n£¨ó Û bm Ø¢ìæ Ï¡n¤ä ò¥›� tâ ki fitne: mihneti şirk olmasın ��ë í Ø¢ìæ aÛ†£©íå¢ ×¢Ü£¢é¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡7›� ve din, hepsi Allah için olsun -Allahın kullarını başkalarına mahkûm tutan edyânı batıla, dini hak karşısında ızmihlâle düşsün, hak, hâkim olsun da fitne ve mihnetle kimse ma'budı haktan başkasına itaat ve inkıyada sevk-u cebredilmesin. Sûrei «Bakare» de bu âyetin bir nazîri geçmişti. Yalnız burada « �×Üé� » var, orada yoktu, ona ve kezalik sûrei «Bakare» de « �����Û b¬a¡×¤Š aê Ï¡ó aÛ†£©íå¡� » âyetine bak. ��Ï b¡æ¡ aã¤n è ì¤a›� Bu kıtal üzerine -fitneden ve Allahdan başkasına tapmaktan- vaz geçerlerse ��Ï b¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é 2¡à b í È¤à Ü¢ìæ 2 –©îŠ¥›� her halde Allah, amellerine basîrdir. Ona göre ecirlerini verir. 40. ��ë a¡æ¤ m ì Û£ ì¤a›� ve eğer ı'raz ederler -vaz geçmekten imtina' eylerler ise ��Ï bÇ¤Ü à¢ì¬a›� siz de biliniz ki ��a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ß ì¤Û¨îØ¢á¤6›� muhakkak Allah sizin mevlânız, veliy ve nasırınızdır.- Binaenaleyh onların adavetlerinden korkmayın, Allaha dayanın ��ã¡È¤á aÛ¤à ì¤Û¨ó ë ã¡È¤á aÛä£ –©îŠ¢›� o ne güzel mevlâ, ne güzel nasıyrdır. -Ki sahib olduğu zayi' olmaz, nusrat ettiği mağlûb olmaz. Böyle biliniz ve öyle yapınız: sh:»2404 ��QT› ë aÇ¤Ü à¢ì¬a a ã£ à b Ë ä¡à¤n¢á¤ ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ï b æ£ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ¢à¢Ž é¢ ë Û¡ÜŠ£ ¢ì4¡ ë Û¡ˆ¡ô aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤2¨ó ë aÛ¤î n bß¨ó ë aÛ¤à Ž b×©îå¡ ë a2¤å¡ aÛŽ£ j©î3¡= a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ a¨ß ä¤n¢á¤ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ß b¬ a ã¤Œ Û¤ä b Ç Ü¨ó Ç j¤†¡ã b í ì¤â aÛ¤1¢Š¤Ó bæ¡ í ì¤â aÛ¤n Ô ó aÛ¤v à¤È bæ¡6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ó †©íŠ¥ RT› a¡‡¤ a ã¤n¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤È¢†¤ë ñ¡ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b ë ç¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤È¢†¤ë ñ¡ aÛ¤Ô¢–¤ì¨ô ë aÛŠ£ ×¤k¢ a ¤1 3 ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤6 ë Û ì¤ m ì aÇ †¤m¢á¤ Û b¤n Ü 1¤n¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤à©îÈ b…¡= ë Û¨Ø¡å¤ Û¡î Ô¤š¡ó aÛÜ£¨é¢ a ß¤Š¦a × bæ ß 1¤È¢ìÛ¦b= Û¡î è¤Ü¡Ù ß å¤ ç Ü Ù Ç å¤ 2 î£¡ä ò§ ë í z¤î¨ó ß å¤ y ó£ Ç å¤ 2 î£¡ä ò§6 ë a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û Ž à©îÉ¥ Ç Ü©îá¥= ST› a¡‡¤ í¢Š©íØ è¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï©ó ß ä bß¡Ù Ó Ü©îÜ¦b6 ë Û ì¤ a ‰¨íØ è¢á¤ × r©îŠ¦a Û 1 ’¡Ü¤n¢á¤ ë Û n ä b‹ Ç¤n¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ß¤Š¡ ë Û¨Ø¡å£ aÛÜ£¨é  Ü£ á 6 a¡ã£ é¢ Ç Ü©îá¥ 2¡ˆ ap¡ aÛ–£¢†¢ë‰¡ TT› ë a¡‡¤ í¢Š©íØ¢à¢ìç¢á¤ a¡‡¡ aÛ¤n Ô î¤n¢á¤ Ï©¬ó a Ç¤î¢ä¡Ø¢á¤ Ó Ü©îÜ¦b ë í¢Ô Ü¡£Ü¢Ø¢á¤ Ï©¬ó a Ç¤î¢ä¡è¡á¤ Û¡î Ô¤š¡ó aÛÜ£¨é¢ a ß¤Š¦a × bæ ß 1¤È¢ìÛ¦b6 ë a¡Û ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ m¢Š¤u É¢ aÛ¤b¢ß¢ì‰¢;›�� sh:»2405 Meali Şerifi Bir de ma'lûmunuz olsun ki ganimet aldığınız her hangi bir şey, mutlaka onun beşte biri Allâh içindir ki Peygambere ve ona karabeti olanlarla yetimler ve miskinler ve yolda kalmışlaradır, eğer siz Allaha iyman etmiş ve o furkan günü, o iki cem'iyyetin çarpıştığı gün kulumuza indirdiklerimize iyman eylemiş iseniz bunu böyle bilin; daha Allah her şeye kadir 41 O vakıt ki siz vâdînin beri yamacında idiniz, onlarsa öte yamacında, süvarileri de tam sizden aşağıda idiniz, öyleki onlarla va'dleşmiş olsa idiniz mutlak mîâdda ıhtilâf ederdiniz ve lâkin Allah mukadder bir emri yerine getirmek için o yapılmış idi ki hem helâk olan beyyineden helâk olsun, hem de yaşıyan beyyineden yaşasın ve çünkü Allah her halde semî'dir alîmdir 42 O vakıt ki Allah sana onları ru'yanda az gösteriyordu, eğer sana onları çok gösterse idi korkacaktınız ve kumandada nizâa düşecektiniz ve lâkin Allah selâmete bağladı, çünkü o bütün sinelerin künhünü bilir 43 Ve o vakıt ki karşılaştığınız sıra onları sizin gözlerinizde azaltıyor, sizi de onların gözlerinde azaltıyordu, çünkü Allah o fi'le çıkarılmış olan emri yerine getirecekti, öyle ya bütün işler Allaha irca' olunur 44 GUNM, esasen bir şeye renc-ü meşakkatsız nail olmak veya düşmandan doyumluk almak ma'nâlarına gelir ve alınan doyumluğa da ism olarak ıtlak olunur ki ganîmet de her iki ma'nâda böyledir. Şeriatte ise ganîmet, küffardan anveten, ya'ni harben alınan maldır. Binaenaleyh velevse harbin neticesi olsun bir sulh ve ahd ile alınan sh:»2406 emvale ganîmet denilmez, Lâkin Feyi denilir, ya'ni ganîmet feyiden ahstır. 41. ��ë aÇ¤Ü à¢ì¬a›� Ve biliniz -ya'ni muktezasiyle amel etmek üzere ma'lûmunuz olsun ki ��a ã£ à b Ë ä¡à¤n¢á¤ ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§›� aldığınız ganîmet ne şeyden olursa olsun- velevse bir iğne veya iplik bulunsun Sûrenin başında beyan olunduğu üzere evvel emirde « ��aÛ¤b ã¤1 b4¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡� » olduğundan ��Ï b æ£ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ¢à¢Ž é¢›� humüslü, beşte biri sırf Allah içindir: ��ë Û¡ÜŠ£ ¢ì4¡›� Ve Peygamber için ��ë Û¡ˆ¡ô aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤2¨ó›� ve ona karabeti olanlar ��ë aÛ¤î n bß¨ó›� ve yetimler ��ë aÛ¤à Ž b×©îå¡›� ve miskinler ��ë a2¤å¡ aÛŽ£ j©î3¡=›� ve yolda kalmış yolcular içindir.- İlk evvel humsü Allah için ayrılmak, bu da beş sehme ayrılıb şu zikr olunan beşe taksim olunmak ıktıza eder. Ya'ni Allah, humüsünün bir sehmini Resulullaha, dördünü de şu dörde sarf-u tahsısı emr eder. « ��aÛ¤b ã¤1 b4¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ë aÛŠ£ ¢ì4¡7� » hukmünün tafsıli budur. Evvel emirde enfal ve ganaimin hepsi Allahındır. Ve binaenaleyh hepsi gazîler elinde emanettir. Hukmı ilâhîye göre ve Allah rızası için menafi'i ammeye sarfedilmesi ıktıza eder. Fakat hukmi ilâhî sizi, siz gazîleri diğer milletlerin ahkâmında olduğu gibi menâfi'i hususıyyenizden de mahrum etmez. Ancak ganîmetten beşte birinin Allah için ifraz ve velâyeti amme ile bervechi meşruh masarifi ammeye sarfedilmesini emreder. Ganîmetin humüsten bakı kalan beşte dördüne gelince onu da size, siz gazîlere bırakır. Şu halde gazîler dilerlerse haklarını ister. Taksimi vâcib olur. Veya her biri dilerse dilediği kadarını taksimden evvel veya sonra yine Allah için terkedebilir. Çünkü sahib hak, hakkında dilediği gibi tasarrufta muhtardır. Bu cihet onların kendi ictihadlarına bırakılmış olduğu gibi Resulullahın vefatından sh:»2407 sonra onun humüsten sehmi de müctehedün fihtir. Ve bu cihetlerin tafsıli Fıkha aiddir. Ve bu âyetin «Bedr» de veya «Bedr» den bir ay üç gün sonra beni kaynüka' gazvesinde nâzil olduğu hakkında iki rivayet vardır.��a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ a¨ß ä¤n¢á¤ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ß b¬ a ã¤Œ Û¤ä b Ç Ü¨ó Ç j¤†¡ã b í ì¤â aÛ¤1¢Š¤Ó bæ¡ í ì¤â aÛ¤n Ô ó aÛ¤v à¤È bæ¡6›� Eğer siz Allaha ve iki cem'iyyetin -müsliman ve küffar- çarpıştığı gün -o fürkan günü- ya'ni hakk-u bâtılın ayrıldığı «Bedr» günü kulumuza indirdiğimiz şeylere -vahiy ve Melâike ve nusrata- iyman etmiş hakikî mü'minler iseniz bu böyledir. Bunu da bilir icra edersiniz ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ó †©íŠ¥›� ve Allah, alâ külli şey'in kadîrdir, -O günkü gibi çoğa karşı aza, kaviye karşı zaiyfe zafer ve nusrat vermeğe kadir olan Allah, daha nelere kadir değildir. Ve siz onun emr-ü hukmüne ittiba' ederseniz size daha neler, neler vermez. Bilirsiniz ya! 42. ��a¡‡¤ a ã¤n¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤È¢†¤ë ñ¡ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b›� O vakıt siz vâdînin beri kıyısında -fena bir mevkı'de- idiniz ��ë ç¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤È¢†¤ë ñ¡ aÛ¤Ô¢–¤ì¨ô›� onlar ise en öte kıyısında -müsteid bir mevkı'de- idiler ��ë aÛŠ£ ×¤k¢ a ¤1 3 ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤6›� kârban süvarîleri de sizden aşağıda -sahilde- idi -ya'ni bir taraftan tahti tehdidinizde demekti fakat diğer cihetten bunlar düşman ordusunun sizi işgal edecek ve aynı zamanda harbe hırslarını tahrik edecek bir kuvveti ve bu vaz'ıyyet sizi korkutacak ve işinizi berbad edecek bir vaz'ıyyet idi. Hasılı gerek sevkulceyş ve gerek ta'biye ve gerek arazı vesair alât ve esbabı harbiyye noktai nazarından zâhirde düşman kavi, siz gayet za'iyf bulunuyordunuz. Aranızda pek büyük bir fark vardı. Öyle ki ��ë Û ì¤ m ì aÇ †¤m¢á¤›� eğer va'dleşmiş olsa idiniz- o gün orada kıtal için siz onlara onlar size va'd sh:»2408 vermiş, sözleşmiş bulunsa idiniz de aranızdaki farka agâh olsa idiniz ��Û b¤n Ü 1¤n¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤à©îÈ b…¡=›� va'dinizde mutlaka ıhtilâf ederdiniz - bu vazıyyete gelince cesaret edemez, va'dinizde hulfeder zaferden me'yus olurdunuz, ya'ni onlara galebeyi şöyle dursun karşılarına çıkmayı bile gözünüze kestiremez çatmaktan kaçınırdınız. Binaenaleyh iş size ve sizin idrakinize ve esbabı zâhireye kalsa idi aradaki farkı azîmden dolayı bu feth-ü zaferin husulüne imkân yoktu ��ë Û¨Ø¡å¤›� ve lâkin bunu Allah yaptı öyle bir mîad olmaksızın ve sizi kendinize bırakmaksızın tarafeyni öyle bir vaz'ıyyete sevkedib çattırdı ki ��Û¡î Ô¤š¡ó aÛÜ£¨é¢ a ß¤Š¦a × bæ ß 1¤È¢ìÛ¦b=›� Allah o fi'le çıkan emri- o harikul'ade emri vaki'i: o vaz'ıyyeti kalb ve kazıyyesi aks ederek hakk-u bâtılı ayıran ve Allahın evliyası ile a'dâsını tefrık eden o fürkanı yapsın, bir kazıyyei muhkeme kılsın, va'dettiği nusretı bir hucceti katıa ile tebyin ve tesbit etsin. Tâ ki ��Û¡î è¤Ü¡Ù ß å¤ ç Ü Ù Ç å¤ 2 î£¡ä ò§›� helâk olan an beyyinetin helâk olsun ��ë í z¤î¨ó ß å¤ y ó£ Ç å¤ 2 î£¡ä ò§6›� yaşıyan da an beyyinetin yaşasın- «Bedr» vakıası Allahın öyle bir âyeti vazıhası ve öyle bir beyyinei meşhudesidir ki hem Kureyş maktulleri ve münhezimleri gibi emri ilâhîye muhalefet ve Resulüllaha adavet ile helâk olan veya olacak olanların helâkine, hem de «Bedr» gazî ve şehidleri gibi Allaha ve Resulüne itaatle maddî veya ma'nevî hayat bulan, bulacak olan mü'minlerin hayat ve halâsına bir hucceti meşhûdedir. Ve artık ne ölünün, ne dirinin, ne kâfirin, ne mü'minin Allaha karşı ne ibraz edebilecek bir hucceti, ne de serdedebilecek bir ma'zireti yoktur ��ë a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û Ž à©îÉ¥ Ç Ü©îá¥=›� sh:»2409 ve -bu beyyine ile de sabittir ki- hiç şüphesiz Allah semî-u alîmdir. -Dostlarının düşmanlarının, söylediklerini işitir, niyyet ve ı'tikadlarını, maksad ve muzmerlerini ve haklarında ne yapacağını bilir. Bu fasıla yukarıda geçen « ��Ï Ü á¤ m Ô¤n¢Ü¢ìç¢á¤ ë Û¨Ø¡å£ aÛÜ£¨é Ó n Ü è¢á¤:� » âyetinin fasılasını bir te'kid olmakla oraya bir atfı nazarı ıhtar eder. Hasılı havarık ve mu'cizat bir eseri tesadüf değildir. 43. ��a¡‡¤ í¢Š©íØ è¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï©ó ß ä bß¡Ù Ó Ü©îÜ¦b6›� düşün ki o vakıt menâmında- uykunda veya yatağında veya gözünde -Allah onları sana az gösteriyordu- bu işle alâkadar olmak üzere evvelâ bir rü'ya gösteriyordu ki bu evvel ile âhirin şuurda bir irtibatını ve vak'anın mahzı tesadüf olmadığını iş'ar eder. Saniyen o, çokluğu az gösteriyordu, sen de bunu haber verib eshabını teşci' ve tesbit ediyordun ki bu da bir aldadış değil, bir hıkmeti ve hakıkî bir maslahati tazammun ediyordu. Filhakika ��ë Û ì¤ a ‰¨íØ è¢á¤ × r©îŠ¦a›� Sana onları -zâhirde oldukları gibi- çok göstermiş olsa idi ��Û 1 ’¡Ü¤n¢á¤›� mutlak yılacaktınız ��ë Û n ä b‹ Ç¤n¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ß¤Š¡›� ve mutlak emirde münazea edecektiniz -harb hususunda reiylerinize tefrika düşecek, kiminiz sebat kiminiz firar tarafdarı olacaktınız ��ë Û¨Ø¡å£ aÛÜ£¨é  Ü£ á 6›� velâkin Allah, selâmet ihsan etti- sana rü'yanda onların zâhirdeki kesretlerini değil, hakıkatteki kıymetsizliklerini gösterdi, sizi yıldırmadı ve nizaa meydan vermedi de sâlim tuttu ve mebdei müntehaya tevfık edib selâmete irdirdi ��a¡ã£ é¢ Ç Ü©îá¥ 2¡ˆ ap¡ aÛ–£¢†¢ë‰¡›� muhakkak ki o böyle sinelerdeki esrara alîmdir. -Onlarda ne var, ne olacak ve ne gibi esbab ve şeraıt ile halleri değişecek, hepsini temamen bilir. sh:»2410 44. ��ë a¡‡¤ í¢Š©íØ¢à¢ìç¢á¤ a¡‡¡ aÛ¤n Ô î¤n¢á¤ Ï©¬ó a Ç¤î¢ä¡Ø¢á¤ Ó Ü©îÜ¦b›� Ve o vakıt telâkki ettiğiniz sırada onları gözünüzde size az gösteriyor -gözünüzü yıldırmıyordu, Peygamberin rü'yasını rü'yetinizle de tasdık ederek sizi havften sâlim kılıyor, teş'ci' ediyordu, sonra da onları gözünüzde büyütmiyordu. Hattâ İbni Mes'ud radıyallahü anh yanındakine «nasıl yetmiş kadar görüyor musun?» Demiş o da «yüz kadar görüyorum» demişti ��ë í¢Ô Ü¡£Ü¢Ø¢á¤ Ï©¬ó a Ç¤î¢ä¡è¡á¤›� sizi de onların gözünde pek azaltıyordu.- Netekim Ebûcehil o sırada «Muhammed ve eshabı « ��a ×¤Ü ò¢ u¢Œ¢ë‰§� » bir deve yeyimi» demişti. Bu, henüz kıtâle girişmeden evvel cür'etlerini artırmak, gurur ve saygısızlıkla gayrı muntazam bir surette kıtâle çattırmak için idi ki harbe çattırdıktan sonra gözlerinde mü'minleri birdenbire büyütmüş çoğaltıvermiş idi. Sûrei «Âli Imranda» da geçtiği üzere « ��í Š ë¤ã è¢á¤ ß¡r¤Ü î¤è¡á¤ ‰ a¤ô aÛ¤È î¤å¡6� » göz görüşiyle kendilerinin iki misli, ya'ni üçyüz on üç kadar zatı iki bin kişi kadar görüyorlardı ve bu suretle ödleri kopuyor, kalblerine ru'b giriyordu. Tarafeynin mütekabilen kalbleri ve hisleri üzerinde cereyan eden ve alel'âde nazar galatlarının çok fevkında olduğu zâhir bulunna bu müteakis tehavvülât bu vak'adaki tasarrufatı ilâhiyyeyi gösteren âyâtı azîmedendirler. Allah tealâ, mü'minleri yalnız akıbeti ve hakıkî kıymeti gören ledünnî bir gözle baktırıyor, kâfirleri ise zâhire maksur olan gafil ve mağrur bir nazarla baktırıyordu ve böyle tarafeyni yekdiğerinin gözüne az gösteriyordu ki ��Û¡î Ô¤š¡ó aÛÜ£¨é¢ a ß¤Š¦a × bæ ß 1¤È¢ìÛ¦b6›� o fi'le çıkan emri kat'iyyen iyka' etsin -ya'ni hukm-ü kazasıyle iki tarafı birbirine sureti kat'iyyede çattırıb harika olan bir harbi tam bir emri, vakı' yapsın da bunun üzerine bervechi bâlâ o bir emri ya'ni islâmı i'zaz ve küffarı tezlil eden furkan harikasını terettüb et- sh:»2411 tirsin. Bu ifade ile şunu anlatmak isteriz ki buradaki « ��a ß¤Š¦a × bæ ß 1¤È¢ìÛ¦b=� » dan murad iltikai cem'ayn emri, evvelkinden murad da fürkandır. Ve buna evvelce «yevmelfürkan, yevmeltekalcem'an» ile işaret edilmiştir. Demek ki «Bedr» harbi başlangıcı i'tibariyle de bir mu'cize, neticesi i'tibariyle de bir mu'cizedir. Ve bütün sureti cereyanı i'tibariyle de min'ındillah bir çok harikaları muhtevi ve binaenaleyh hey'eti mecmuası bir beyyinei ilâhiyyedir. ��ë a¡Û ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ m¢Š¤u É¢ aÛ¤b¢ß¢ì‰¢;›� bütün umur da ancak Allaha irca' olunur.- Ya'ni yalnız bu ve böyle harika olan emirler değil, bütün umur dahi Allaha irca' olunur. Her iş önünde sonunda ona dayanır. Bunun için: ��UT› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ì¬a a¡‡ a Û Ô©în¢á¤ Ï¡÷ ò¦ Ï bq¤j¢n¢ìa ë a‡¤×¢Š¢ëa aÛÜ£¨é × r©îŠ¦a Û È Ü£ Ø¢á¤ m¢1¤Ü¡z¢ìæ 7 VT› ë a Ÿ©îÈ¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ë ‰ ¢ìÛ é¢ ë Û bm ä b‹ Ç¢ìa Ï n 1¤’ Ü¢ìa ë m ˆ¤ç k ‰©íz¢Ø¢á¤ ë a•¤j¡Š¢ëa6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ß É aÛ–£ b2¡Š©íå 7 WT› ë Û b m Ø¢ìã¢ìa × bÛ£ ˆ©íå  Š u¢ìa ß¡å¤ …¡í b‰¡ç¡á¤ 2 À Š¦a ë ‰¡ö¨b¬õ aÛä£ b¡ ë í –¢†£¢ëæ Ç å¤  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡à b í È¤à Ü¢ìæ ß¢z©îÁ¥›� �� sh:»2412 Meali Şerifi Ey o bütün iyman edenler bir düşman kümesiyle karşılaştığınız vakıt sebat edin ve Allahı çok zikreyleyin ki felâha irebilesiniz 45 Hem Allaha ve Resulüne itaatten ayrılmayın ve birbirinizle niza'laşmayın sonra içinize korku düşer ve Devletiniz elden gider, ve sabırlı olun çünkü Allah sabredenlerle beraberdir 46 Onlar gibi olmayın ki diyarlarından çalım satarak ve nâsa gösteriş yaparak çıktılar ve Allah yolundan men'ediyorlardı, Halbuki Allah bütün amellerini çenber içine almıştı 47 45. ��a¡‡ a Û Ô©în¢á¤ Ï¡÷ ò¦›� Muharib bir cemaate çattığınız vakıt -ya'ni kâfir olduğu ma'lûm veya ne olduğu mechul bir cemaatle harb vaz'ıyyetinde karşılaştığınız zaman gerek zahıf halinde olsun ve gerek olmasın, gerek sinden az olsun gerek çok ��Ï bq¤j¢n¢ìa›� hemen sebat ediniz- « �����a¡Û£ b ß¢n z Š£¡Ï¦b Û¡Ô¡n b4§ a ë¤ ß¢n z î£¡Œ¦a a¡Û¨ó Ï¡÷ ò§� » yüz çevirmeyiniz ��ë a‡¤×¢Š¢ëa aÛÜ£¨é × r©îŠ¦a›� ve Allahı çok zikr ediniz -harbederken meded-ü mayetine sığınarak ve nusratine müterakkıb olarak kalben ve lisanen çok, çok zikrullah ile kuvvet alınız ki ��Û È Ü£ Ø¢á¤ m¢1¤Ü¡z¢ìæ 7›� felâh bulabilesiniz- muradınız olan nusrat ve sevaba zaferyab olub meramınıza irebilesiniz. Yoksa galib bile olsanızı sevab iremezsiniz « ��ë a¡Û ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ m¢Š¤u É¢ aÛ¤b¢ß¢ì‰¢;� » olduğundan hiç bir şey insanı zikrullahdan alıkoymamalıdır. Ve kul, şedaid zamanlarında ye's-ü ıztıraba düşmeyib Allaha iltica etmeli ve her ne halde olursa olsun Allahın lutfuna i'timad ederek kalbini tasfiye edib bütün külliyyetiyle Allaha müteveccih olmalıdır. Felâh buna mütevakkıftır. Bunun için sebat ve zikrediniz 46. ��ë a Ÿ©îÈ¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ë ‰ ¢ìÛ é¢›� ve Allaha ve Resulüne itaat eyleyiniz ��ë Û bm ä b‹ Ç¢ìa›� ve aranızda niza' etmeyi- sh:»2413 niz ki ��Ï n 1¤’ Ü¢ìa›� feşele düşersiniz -ya'ni za'ıyf, tenbel, çekingen korkak olur, salaklaşır, yılıklaşırsınız ��ë m ˆ¤ç k ‰©íz¢Ø¢á¤›� ve rüzgârınız kesilir, Devletiniz gider ��ë a•¤j¡Š¢ëa6›� ve sabırlı olunuz ��a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ß É aÛ–£ b2¡Š©íå 7›� zira Allah, muhakkak sabredenlerle beraberdir.- Nihayet onlara nusrat eder 47. ��ë Û b m Ø¢ìã¢ìa × bÛ£ ˆ©íå ›� Ve o mağrurlar gibi olmayın ki �� Š u¢ìa ß¡å¤ …¡í b‰¡ç¡á¤ 2 À Š¦a ë ‰¡ö¨b¬õ aÛä£ b¡›� diyarlarından çalım ederek fahr-ü gurur ile ve halka nümayiş yaparak çıktılar, ��ë í –¢†£¢ëæ Ç å¤  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� ve Allah yolundan men'ediyorlardı ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡à b í È¤à Ü¢ìæ ß¢z©îÁ¥›� Halbuki Allah onların bütün amellerini muhıttır. -Her ne yaparlarsa hepsini ılm-ü kudretiyle kuşatmış çevirmiştir. Ruveyste « ��2¡à b í È¤à Ü¢ìæ � » okunur. Ya'ni hepinizin amellerinizi muhıttır.- Hiç birinizin iyi veya kötü hiç bir ameli yoktur ki ona varmasın, ona müntehi olmasın, onun ılmi, onun hukm-ü hâkimiyyetiyle ihata edilmiş bulunmasın. Akıbet sevabı ve ıkabı ile taltıf veya tecziye edilmesin. Böyle her yaptığınız ve yapacağınızla Allah tealânın tahti ihatasında bulunduğunuz halde nasıl olur da bunu düşünmez öyle çalım ve iftihar riya ve nümayiş ile hareket eder, haddinizi tecavüze kalkarsınız. Netekim müşrikler Mekkeden böyle çıkmışlardı. Çıkıb Cuhfeye vardıklarında Ebu Süfyanın gönderdiği âdam geldi «dönünüz kervanınız selâmeti buldu» haberini yetiştirdi, Ebu Cehil de «hayır, vallahi ta «Bedr» e kadar varıb şarablar içmeyince ve çengi cariyelere sazlar çaldırmayınca ve orada bulunan Arablara yemekler yedirmeyince dönmeyiz» dedi ve fil- sh:»2414 vaki' «Bedr» e kadar geldiler. Fakat ve fakat yedikleri kılıc, içtikleri ölüm peymanesi, sazları feryad-ü figan, kucakladıkları azâb-ü husran oldu.O fahr-ü gururun, o riya ve nümayişin akıbetine misal olmak üzere: ��XT› ë a¡‡¤ ‹ í£ å Û è¢á¢ aÛ’£ ,î¤À bæ¢ a Ç¤à bÛ è¢á¤ ë Ó b4 Û b Ë bÛ¡k Û Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤î ì¤â ß¡å aÛä£ b¡ ë a¡ã£©ó u b‰¥ Û Ø¢á¤7 Ï Ü à£ b m Š a¬õ p¡ aÛ¤1¡÷ n bæ¡ ã Ø — Ç Ü¨ó Ç Ô¡j î¤é¡ ë Ó b4 a¡ã£©ó 2 Š©¬ôõ¥ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ a¡ã£©ó¬ a ‰¨ô ß b Û b m Š ë¤æ a¡ã£©ó¬ a  bÒ¢ aÛÜ£¨é 6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ ‘ †©í†¢ aÛ¤È¡Ô bl¡; YT› a¡‡¤ í Ô¢ì4¢ aÛ¤à¢ä bÏ¡Ô¢ìæ ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ï©ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤ ß Š ž¥ Ë Š£ ç¨¬ì¯ª¢Û b¬õ¡ …©íä¢è¢á¤6 ë ß å¤ í n ì ×£ 3¤ Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ï b¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ç Œ©íŒ¥ y Ø©îá¥ PU› ë Û ì¤ m Š¨¬ô a¡‡¤ í n ì Ï£ ó aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa= aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò¢ í š¤Š¡2¢ìæ ë¢u¢ìç è¢á¤ ë a …¤2 b‰ ç¢á¤7 ë ‡¢ëÓ¢ìa Ç ˆ al aÛ¤z Š©íÕ¡ QU› ‡¨Û¡Ù 2¡à b Ó †£ ß o¤ a í¤†©íØ¢á¤ ë a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û î¤ 2¡Ä Ü£ bâ§ Û¡Ü¤È j©î†¡=› �� sh:»2415 Meali Şerifi Ve o vakıt ki Şeytan kendilerine amellerini tezyin eylemiş de demişdi bu gün insanlardan size galib gelecek yok, ben de size zahirim, fakat iki taraf karşı karşıya görününce ardına dönüverdi de ben, dedi 48 sizden kat'ıyyen beriyim, ben sizin göremiyeceğiniz şeyler görüyorum, ben Allahtan korkarım, öyle ya Allahın ıkabı çok şiddetlidir 49 O sıra münafıklar ve kalblerinde bir maraz bulunanlar şöyle diyorlardı: "şunları dinleri aldattı" halbuki her kim Allaha tevekkül ederse şüphe yok ki Allah bir azîz, hakîmdir 50 Bir de görseydin Melekler canlarını alırken o küfr edenlerin yüzlerine ve arkalarına vura vura, tadın bakalım! diyerek: yangın azâbını bu işte sizin kendi ellerinizin takdim ettiği yüzünden ve Allahın kullarına zulümkâr olmadığındandır 51 48. ��ë a¡‡¤ ‹ í£ å Û è¢á¢ aÛ’£ ,î¤À bæ¢ a Ç¤à bÛ è¢á¤ ë Ó b4 ›� Düşün o vakti ki Şeytan onların -o mağrur müşriklerin- yaptıklarını kendilerine süslendirib demişti ki ��Û b Ë bÛ¡k Û Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤î ì¤â ß¡å aÛä£ b¡ ë a¡ã£©ó u b‰¥ Û Ø¢á¤7›� ben sizin için şübhesiz yar-ü zahir iken bu gün o nasdan size galib gelecek yok -ya'ni o şeytan, o aldatıcı, gurur ve nefsaniyyet ruhı habisi kendilerinde veya karşılarında temessül ederek onlara bu kuruntuyu yaldızlayıb gönüllerine bırakmış ve hayallerine öyle göstermiş idi ki bu âded, bu hazırlık bu kuvvet ve bu gönül onlarda iken karşılarına Muhammed ve eshabı değil kimse duramaz, ve vehimlerine öyle iyham etmiş idi ki eğer onlar hareket ve amellerinde kendine tabi' olur ardına düşerlerse bu hayal kendilerinden ayrılmıyacak, daima beraberlerinde bulunacak, her sıkıldıkça onları kurtaracak.��Ï Ü à£ b m Š a¬õ p¡ aÛ¤1¡÷ n bæ¡›� Vaktâ ki iki cemaat görüştüler -ya'ni harbe tutuşub çarpışmağa başladılar. Melâikenin, ilâhî kuvvetlerin mü'minlere imdadını ve sh:»2416 hakıkatin tecelli etmeğe başladığını görünce ��ã Ø — Ç Ü¨ó Ç Ô¡j î¤é¡›� Şeytan kıçın kıçın dönüverdi ��ë Ó b4 a¡ã£©ó 2 Š©¬ôõ¥ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤›� ve ben dedi, sizden beriyim-sizinle hiç bir alâkam yoktur, başınıza geleceğe karışmam ��a¡ã£©ó¬ a ‰¨ô ß b Û b m Š ë¤æ ›� her halde ben sizin görmiyeceğiniz şeyler görüyorum ��a¡ã£©ó¬ a  bÒ¢ aÛÜ£¨é 6›� hakıkaten ben Allahdan korkarım -hakkın karşısına duramam, işin âkıbeti pek vahim, haliniz yaman karışmam. Böyle diyerek o Şeytan o gurur-ü hayal işin tam can noktasında onlardan teberri edib çekiliverdi. Ne kader şayanı dikkattir ki çekilirken habersizce bırakıb sivişivermeyib de fenalıklarını yüzlerine vuruyor ve bütün ümidlerini kesib ye'si küllîye attıktan başka evvelki tatlı hayal yerine acı acı endileşer saçarak ve daha işin başlangıcında iken birdenbire tehlükeyi gözlerinde büyütüb telâş ve ıztırablarını artırarak ve ansızını halecan ve felâketlerini tesri' etmek suretiyle gerisin geri çekilib gidiyor. Nasıl çekilmez, nasıl korkmaz ki ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ ‘ †©í†¢ aÛ¤È¡Ô bl¡;›� Allah, şedidü'ıkabdır. 49. ��a¡‡¤ í Ô¢ì4¢ aÛ¤à¢ä bÏ¡Ô¢ìæ ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ï©ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤ ß Š ž¥›� O vakıt Münafıklar ve kalblerinde maraz bulunanlar -henüz iyman ile mutmain olmayıb kalblerinde bir nevi' şübhe veya tereddüd kalmış olanlar- diyorlardı ki ��Ë Š£ ç¨¬ì¯ª¢Û b¬õ¡ …©íä¢è¢á¤6›� şunları dinleri mağrur eddi -ya'ni mü'minleri dinleri aldattı gururlandırıldı da takat getiremiyecekleri bir işe giriştiler. Üçyüz küsur fukara, bin kişilik kuvvetli bir düşmana karşı çıktılar. Bir taraftan Medinedeki Münafıklar, diğer taraftan Kureyş askeri içinde bulunan bir takım mütereddidler böyle diyorlardı. sh:»2417 Medine münafıklarından «Muattib ibni Kuşeyr» den başka «Bedr» e iştirak eden olmamış. Mekkelilerden ise ba'zısı müsliman olmuş ve fakat kalblerinde henüz islâmları kuvvet bulmamış ve bir nevi' şübheden dolayı hicret etmemiş bir takım kimse müşriklerle beraber sürüklenib çıkmışlar, gönüllerinde şayed müsliman askeri çoksa o tarafa geçeriz, yok azsa kavmimizle beraber bulunuruz demişler ve gelib müslimanların kılletini görünce.. O!.. Bunları dinleri aldatmış» diyerek küffar ile beraber olmıya karar vermişler ����ë ß å¤ í n ì ×£ 3¤ Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡›�� ve halbuki her kim Allaha dayanır, Allah için vazifesini yaparsa ��Ï b¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ç Œ©íŒ¥ y Ø©îá¥›� her halde Allah bir azîz ve hakîmdir.- Binaenaleyh onun ızzeti, ona i'timad edib dayananı tezlil etmez, onun hikmeti dostlarına rahmet ve sevab, düşmanlarına da zillet ve ıkab ettirir. Mü'min ölse bile rahmeti rahmana kavuşur, hayatı ebediyye bulur. Kâfir ise zelil-ü hasir olur gider. Ve netekim öyle diyib küffar ile beraber olanlar da o gün «Bedr» de hep maktul düştüler ki: Kays ibni Velid ibni Mugire, Ebu Kays ibni Fâkih ibni Mugıre ve Hâris ibni Zem'a ibnil'esved ve Aliyy ibni Ümeyye ve Âs ibnilmünebbih ibnil'haccac bunlardan idi diye menkuldür. 50. ��ë Û ì¤ m Š¨¬ô a¡‡¤ í n ì Ï£ ó aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa= aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò¢ í š¤Š¡2¢ìæ ë¢u¢ìç è¢á¤ ë a …¤2 b‰ ç¢á¤7 ë ‡¢ëÓ¢ìa Ç ˆ al aÛ¤z Š©íÕ¡›� ey muhatab, sen o küfredenleri Melekler yüzlerine ve kıçlarına vurarak ve haydi yangın azâbını tadın bakalım 51. ��‡¨Û¡Ù 2¡à b Ó †£ ß o¤ a í¤†©íØ¢á¤›� bu sizin ellerinizin takdim ettiği cürmünüz ��ë a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û î¤ 2¡Ä Ü£ bâ§ Û¡Ü¤È j©î†¡=›� ve Allah tealânın kullarına zulümkâr olmaması sebebiyledir diye- sh:»2418 rek canlarını alırken bir görecek olsa idin ne müthiş, ne feci şey görecekdin -o sırada bunların o feci' halleri merh ve meşhud değilmi idi? Ve o halde görecek olsa idin diye görülmemiş bir tefzı' ile tasvir buyurulmasının hikmeti nedir? Bu bilhassa onu gösteriyor ki kâfir bir nefsin bedeninden ruhu kabzolunurken onun hakıkatte görüb müşahede etmesi mümkin değildir. Bunu ıhtar ederken şunu da işaret ediyor ki kâfirin ruhu Dünyaya müteveccih iken bedeninden kabzolunduğu haleti nezi'de Dünyadan döner Âhırete teveccüh eder ve halbuki küfründen dolayı âlemi Âhırette zulümattan başka bir şey müşahede etmez. Dünyaya ve cismaniyyata şiddetle mahabbetinden dolayı o vakıt müfarekat anında bu ayrılıktan, bu uzaklaşmadan öyle bir elem-ü hasret duyar ki yanar da yanar ve bu yanışla her türlü nurdan mahrum olarak önünde azâb, ardında lâ'net o zulümata atılır. Ve artık ba'sinde ve haşr-ü neşrinde de bu minval üzere gider.Bunların bu gidişi ��RU› × † a¤l¡ a¨4¡ Ï¡Š¤Ç ì¤æ = ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡è¡á¤6 × 1 Š¢ëa 2¡b¨í bp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ï b  ˆ ç¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡ˆ¢ã¢ì2¡è¡á¤6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ó ì¡ô£¥ ‘ †©í†¢ aÛ¤È¡Ô bl¡ SU› ‡¨Û¡Ù 2¡b æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û á¤ í Ù¢ ß¢Ì î£¡Š¦a ã¡È¤à ò¦ a ã¤È à è b Ç Ü¨ó Ó ì¤â§ y n£¨ó í¢Ì î£¡Š¢ëa ß b 2¡b ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤= ë a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é  à©îÉ¥ Ç Ü©îá¥=›�� sh:»2419 Meali Şerifi Tıpkı Âli Fir'avnın ve onlardan evvelkilerin gidişi gibi Allahın âyetlerini tanımadılar da Allah kendilerini günahlariyle tuttu alıverdi, çünkü Allah çok kuvvetli ve ıkabı pek şiddetlidir 52 Bu, şundan: bir kerre Allah bir kavme in'am ettiği bir ni'meti onlar nefislerindeki sebebi değiştirinciye kadar değiştirmiş değildir, bir de Allah işitir, bilir 53 53. �‡¨Û¡Ù ›� Bu -ya'ni bu âdetin böyle olması, bütün bunların başlarına gelen ıkabın böyle amellerine terettüb ettirilmesi ��2¡b æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ›� şu iki sebebledir ki Allah tealâ ��Û á¤ í Ù¢ ß¢Ì î£¡Š¦a ã¡È¤à ò¦ a ã¤È à è b Ç Ü¨ó Ó ì¤â§›� bir kavme- bir hey'eti içtima'iyyeye -in'am ettiği ni'meti değiştirici değildir ��y n£¨ó í¢Ì î£¡Š¢ëa ß b 2¡b ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤=›� ta onlar nefislerindekini değiştirinciye kadar - ya'ni o ni'mete nail oldukları zaman nefislerinde ona vesiyle olan miysakı fıtrati ve ahlâk ve a'mali haseneyi kendilerini tağyir edinciye kadar Allahın o ni'meti doğrudan doğru değiştirmek âdeti değildir. Âdeti ilâhiyye enfüsî esbab ile verdiği ni'metin tağyirini de yine esbabı enfüsiyyeye rabtetmiştir ki mes'uliyyeti beşeriyye de buna terettüb eder. Bir bu ��ë a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é  à©îÉ¥ Ç Ü©îá¥=›� bir de Allah muhakkak semî' ve alîmdir. -Herkesin enfüsiyyatını kavl-ü fi'lini bilir. Ve ona göre muahaze eder. Binaenaleyh akl-ü irade, küfr-ü iyman, ahlâk-u amel gibi esbabı enfüsiyyeye müterettib olmıyarak doğrudan doğru verilib alınan ni'metler bu mevzu'dan haricdir. Ve hiç şüphe yok ki bu babda bütün esbabı enfüsiyyenin kıymeti, ni'met veya nıkmetini gösteren âyatı ilâhiyyeyi tanıyıb tanımamakta toplanır, bir nefsin ahdi fıtrati bozması ve kendi- sh:»2420 ne varid olan delâil ve emaratı hakkı duymak ve tanımak istememesi elindeki ni'metin tagayyürüne sebeb olacağı gibi bir kavmin de içinde veya dışında mevcud olub kendilerine ahkâmı ilâhiyyeyi tebliğ eden hak rehberlerini duymak ve tanımak istememesi nefsi içtimaîlerinde öyle bir bozukluktur ki ellerindeki ni'metin tağyirine sebeb olur.Bu tağyiri enfüsî:��TU› × † a¤l¡ a¨4¡ Ï¡Š¤Ç ì¤æ = ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡è¡á¤6 × ˆ£ 2¢ìa 2¡b¨í bp¡ ‰ 2£¡è¡á¤7 Ï b ç¤Ü Ø¤ä bç¢á¤ 2¡ˆ¢ã¢ì2¡è¡á¤ ë a Ë¤Š Ó¤ä b¬ a¨4 Ï¡Š¤Ç ì¤æ 7 ë ×¢3£¥ × bã¢ìa Ã bÛ¡à©îå ›� Meali Şerifi Tıbkı ali Fir'avnin ve onlardan evvelkilerin gidişi gibi ki rablarının âyetlerini tekzib ettiler biz de kendilerini günahlariyle helâk ettik ve ali Fir'avni gark eyledik, hepsi de zalimdiler 54 54. ��× † a¤l¡ a¨4¡ Ï¡Š¤Ç ì¤æ = ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡è¡á¤6›� Sûrei A'rafa bak ��ë ×¢3£¥ × bã¢ìa Ã bÛ¡à©îå ›� Bütün bunlar hep zalimler idi -nefislerinde küfr-ü tekzibi iyman-ü tasdık yerine koymuş ve böyle tagyiri enfüsî ile kendi helâklerine sebeb olub kendilerine zulmetmiş kavmler idi.Filvaki' ��UU› a¡æ£ ‘ Š£ aÛ†£ ë a¬l£¡ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa Ï è¢á¤ Û b í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 7›� sh:»2421 ��VU› a Û£ ˆ©íå Ç bç †¤p ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ q¢á£ í ä¤Ô¢š¢ìæ Ç è¤† ç¢á¤ Ï©ó ×¢3£¡ ß Š£ ñ§ ë ç¢á¤ Û b í n£ Ô¢ìæ WU› Ï b¡ß£ b m r¤Ô 1 ä£ è¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤z Š¤l¡ Ï ’ Š£¡…¤ 2¡è¡á¤ ß å¤  Ü¤1 è¢á¤ Û È Ü£ è¢á¤ í ˆ£ ×£ Š¢ëæ XU› ë a¡ß£ b m ‚ bÏ å£ ß¡å¤ Ó ì¤â§ ¡î bã ò¦ Ï bã¤j¡ˆ¤ a¡Û î¤è¡á¤ Ç Ü¨ó  ì a¬õ§6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û b í¢z¡k£¢ aÛ¤‚ b¬ö¡ä©îå ; YU› ë Û b í z¤Ž j å£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa  j Ô¢ìa6 a¡ã£ è¢á¤ Û b í¢È¤v¡Œ¢ëæ PV› ë a Ç¡†£¢ëa Û è¢á¤ ß b a¤n À È¤n¢á¤ ß¡å¤ Ó¢ì£ ñ§ ë ß¡å¤ ‰¡2 bÂ¡ aÛ¤‚ î¤3¡ m¢Š¤ç¡j¢ìæ 2¡é© Ç †¢ë£ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë Ç †¢ë£ ×¢á¤ ë a¨ Š©íå ß¡å¤ …¢ëã¡è¡á¤7 Û b m È¤Ü à¢ìã è¢á¤7 a ÛÜ£¨é¢ í È¤Ü à¢è¢á¤6 ë ß b m¢ä¤1¡Ô¢ìa ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ í¢ì Ò£ a¡Û î¤Ø¢á¤ ë a ã¤n¢á¤ Û b m¢Ä¤Ü à¢ìæ QV› ë a¡æ¤ u ä z¢ìa Û¡ÜŽ£ Ü¤á¡ Ï bu¤ä |¤ Û è b ë m ì ×£ 3¤ Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡6 a¡ã£ é¢ ç¢ì aÛŽ£ à©îÉ¢ aÛ¤È Ü©îá¢ RV› ë a¡æ¤ í¢Š©í†¢ë¬a a æ¤ í ‚¤† Ç¢ìÚ Ï b¡æ£ y Ž¤j Ù aÛÜ£¨é¢6 ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ¬©ô a í£ † Ú 2¡ä –¤Š¡ê© ë 2¡bÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå = SV› ë a Û£ Ñ 2 î¤å Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤6 Û ì¤ a ã¤1 Ô¤o ß b Ï¡óaÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ u à©îÈ¦b ß b¬ a Û£ 1¤o 2 î¤å Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤ ë Û¨Ø¡å£ aÛÜ£¨é a Û£ Ñ 2 î¤ä è¢á¤6 a¡ã£ é¢ Ç Œ©íŒ¥ y Ø©îá¥› �� sh:»2422 Meali Şerifi Bütün o debelenenlerin Allah ındinde en şerlisi şol kimselerdir ki küfretmişlerdir de iymana gelmezler 55 Onlar ki kendilerinden muahede almışındır da sonra her def'asında ahidlerini nakzederler ve hiç çekinmezler, 56 onun için onları ne zaman harbde yakarlarsan kendileriyle arkalarındakileri ürgüt gerek ki ıbret alırlar 57 Her hangi bir kavmden de bir hıyanet endişe edersen evvel emirde (nebzet) ahidlerini reddettiğini düpe düz kendilerini bildir, çünkü Allah hainleri sevmez 58 Ve o küfr edenler asla zannetmesinler ki ileri gitmişlerdir çünkü onlar âciz bırakamazlar 59 Siz de onlara karşı gücünüzün yettiği her kuvvetten ve cihad için beslenen atlardan hazırlık yapın, onunla hem Allah düşmanını korkutursunuz hem sizin düşmanınızı hem de onlardan başka diğerlerini ki onları verseniz ecri size temamen ödenir, hiç de ziyan etmezsiniz 60 Ve eğer selme yanaşırlarsa sen de ona yanaş ve Allaha mütevekkil ol, çünkü işiden bilen ancak odur 61 Ve eğer sana hud'a yapmak isterlerse sana yetişecek Allahdır, odur ki seni nusratıyle ve mü'minlerle te'yid buyurdu 62 Ve kalblerinin arasını te'lif eyledi, yoksa yer yüzünde ne varsa hepsini sarf etse idin yine onların kalblerini te'lif edemezdin ve lâkin Allah onların beyinlerini te'lif buyurdu çünkü o biz azîz, hakîmdir. 63 56. ��a Û£ ˆ©íå Ç bç †¤p ß¡ä¤è¢á¤›� Onlar ki kendilerinden muahede aldın, ��q¢á£ í ä¤Ô¢š¢ìæ Ç è¤† ç¢á¤ Ï©ó ×¢3£¡ ß Š£ ñ§›� sonra da her defasında her mua- sh:»2423 hedede ahdı nakzederler ��ë ç¢á¤ Û b í n£ Ô¢ìæ ›� ve ederken bunlar sakınmazlar. Hiç pervasız ahdı nakzederler. Ve ahdı bozmak şenaatinden arlanıb sakınmak şanlarından değildir. Böyle bir şer, böyle bir dabbedirler. Eğer cüz'î idrâkleri saygıları olsa idi ahid bozmanın ne fena bir zulmi nefs olduğunu vüsuk ve i'timada ve hukuk ve emniyyeti beşerin vikayesine ne kadar münafi bulunduğunu hisseder, biraz olsun çekinirlerdi. Resulullah, Beni kureyza ile bir muahede yapmıştı, aleyhinde kimseye muâmele etmiyeceklerdi, ya'ni Resulullah aleyhinde kimseye muavenet ve muzaherette bulunmıyacaklardı böyle iken «Bedr» muharebesinde müşriklere silâh iane ettiler ve unuttuk hata ettik dediler, sonra bir muahede daha yaptı, onu da «Handak» vak'asında bozdular, reisleri Kâ'b ibni Eşref binib Mekkeye gitti, müşriklerle ittifak akdetti, bu âyetin sebebi nüzulü bunlar olmuştur. Maamafih tefsiri Tebrizîde Kureyşten Abdüddar oğulları olduğu da menkuldür. 57. ��Ï b¡ß£ b m r¤Ô 1 ä£ è¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤z Š¤l¡›� İmdi bunları -bu nakzı ahdedenleri- harbde kat'ıyyen yakalarsan ��Ï ’ Š£¡…¤ 2¡è¡á¤ ß å¤  Ü¤1 è¢á¤›� bunlarla arkalarındakileri tagıt muztarib et -ya'ni bunları öyle bir tenkil et ki arkalarında nakzı ahd edecek olanlar ahid bozmaktan korksun kaçınsın uzaklaşsın ��Û È Ü£ è¢á¤ í ˆ£ ×£ Š¢ëæ ›� memuldür ki geridekileri tezekkür ederler- akıllanırlar. Önlerindekinden ıbret alırlar da ahdın ve nakzı ahdın fenalığını unutmazlar. 58. ��ë a¡ß£ b m ‚ bÏ å£ ß¡å¤ Ó ì¤â§ ¡î bã ò¦›� Bir de bir kavımden bir hıyanet vukuundan kat'ıyyen korkarsan -ya'ni muahede yapmış olduğun her hangi bir kavmın nakzı ahd edeceğini hisseder, Delâil-ü emaratından sureti kat'iyyede anlar ve böyle hıyanetinden korkarsan sh:»2424 ��Ï bã¤j¡ˆ¤ a¡Û î¤è¡á¤ Ç Ü¨ó  ì a¬õ§6›� doğru ve düz bir yolda açık olarak onlara nebzediver. -Ahdlarını yüzlerine doğru açık bir yol üzerine fırlatıb atıver. NEBZ, lugatte bir şeyi kaldırıb atıvermektir ki şeri'de de bir Devletin muahidine karşı kat'ı münasebet ıhbar ve i'lân eylemesidir. Ya'ni öyle korkulacak bir hıyaneti, alâmet ve delilini görüb anladığın takdirde ahdin hukümsüzlüğiyle aranızda münasebeti kat'eylediğini i'tidal et. Bu suretle ahdin hukümsüzlüğü tarafeyince resmen alesseviyye ma'lûm olsun da ona göre hareket edilsin ve ahid resmen bakî farzedilirken böyle bir ıhbar ve ı'lân yapmaksızın doğrudan doğru ve sureti kat'ıyyede harbe girişiverme, münacezei harbe başlama, zira ��a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û b í¢z¡k£¢ aÛ¤‚ b¬ö¡ä©îå ;›� muhakkak ki Allah, hainleri sevmez -onların yaptığı gibi resmen muahid görünüb de gizlice nakzı ahde kalkışmak bir hainlik olduğu gibi istikamet üzere nebz-ü ı'lân etmeden harbe girişivermek de bir hıyanet olacağından bundan sakınmak lâzım gelir. 59. ��ë Û b í z¤Ž j å£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa  j Ô¢ìa6›� Ve öyle küfretmiş olanlar aslâ kendilerini sebketmiş -ya'ni kaçıb kurtulmuş arkalarından yetişilib yakalanamaz- zannetmesinler ��a¡ã£ è¢á¤ Û b í¢È¤v¡Œ¢ëæ ›� her halde onlar ı'caz edemezler. -Ne Allahı, ne seni, ne de arkalarından koğalıyacak ehli adl-ü hakkı âciz bırakamazlar. Binaenaleyh nebz-ü ı'lân yapıldığı zaman onlar önce nakzı ahde karar vermiş olmakla kendilerini daha evvel hazırlanmış, ileri gitmiş, hıyanetlerinin cezasından kaçıb kurtulmuş zannetmesinler, siz de onları nebz-ü ı'lândan müteyakkız olurlar. Daha evvel davranmış bulunurlar da kendilerine yetişmekten âciz kalırsınız zannında bulunmayın.- Netekim «ta» ile « ��Û b í z¤Ž j å£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå � » kıraetleri bu ma'nâda sarihtir. sh:»2425 Sûrei «Maide» de « ���Ï j¡à b ã Ô¤š¡è¡á¤ ß©îr bÓ è¢á¤ Û È ä£ bç¢á¤ ë u È Ü¤ä b Ó¢Ü¢ì2 è¢á¤ Ó b¡,î ò¦7 í¢z Š£¡Ï¢ìæ aÛ¤Ø Ü¡á Ç å¤ ß ì a™¡È¡é©= ë ã Ž¢ìa y Ä£¦b ß¡à£ b ‡¢×£¡Š¢ëa 2¡é©7 ë Û bm Œ a4¢ m À£ Ü¡É¢ Ç Ü¨ó  b¬ö¡ä ò§ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ a¡Û£ b Ó Ü©îÜ¦b ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ Ï bÇ¤Ñ¢ Ç ä¤è¢á¤ ë a•¤1 |¤6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é í¢z¡k£¢ aÛ¤à¢z¤Ž¡ä©îå �� » âyetin bak, hâinler ne yapsalar hıyanetlerinin cezası kendilerini bulur ve bulmalıdır. Onun için bunları bilib gözeterek öyle nebzet 60. ��ë a Ç¡†£¢ëa Û è¢á¤ ß b a¤n À È¤n¢á¤ ß¡å¤ Ó¢ì£ ñ§ ë ß¡å¤ ‰¡2 bÂ¡ aÛ¤‚ î¤3¡›� ve ey mü'minler, hepiniz onlar için her hangi bir kuvvetten ve bağlı atlardan gücünüzün yettiğini ı'dad ediniz. -Ya'ni harb için kuvvetlenmeğe sebeb olacak her neye istitaatınız bulunur gücünüz yeterse hazırlayınız, her zaman «Bedr» de olduğu gibi âletsiz ve hazırlıksız bulunmayınız ��m¢Š¤ç¡j¢ìæ 2¡é©›� bu ı'dad bu hazırlık ile ��Ç †¢ë£ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë Ç †¢ë£ ×¢á¤›� Allahın ve sizin düşmanınız olan o düşmanları -o Mekke kâfirlerini ��ë a¨ Š©íå ß¡å¤ …¢ëã¡è¡á¤7›� ve onlardan başka daha diğerlerini ki ��Û b m È¤Ü à¢ìã è¢á¤7›� onları siz bilmezsiniz ��a ÛÜ£¨é¢ í È¤Ü à¢è¢á¤6›� aynlerini veya derecei adavetlerini ancak Allah bilir. Bütün bunları irhab eder, korkutur, sindirirsiniz. Ya'ni gücünüz yettiği kadar bu irhabı yapacak bir halde kuvvet hazırlayınız ��ë ß b m¢ä¤1¡Ô¢ìa ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡›� ve Allah yolunda her ne yeş sarfederseniz ��í¢ì Ò£ a¡Û î¤Ø¢á¤›� size kâmilen ecri iyfa olunur. ��ë a ã¤n¢á¤ Û b m¢Ä¤Ü à¢ìæ ›� ve siz zulme duçar edilmezsiniz.- Ameliniz zayi' olmaz, her halde semeratını ıktitaf eder, sevabında zerre kadar tenkısa ma'ruz bırakılmazsınız. « ��a¨m o¤ a¢×¢Ü è b ë Û á¤ m Ä¤Ü¡á¤ ß¡ä¤é¢ ‘ î¤÷¦=b� » 61. ��ë a¡æ¤ u ä z¢ìa Û¡ÜŽ£ Ü¤á¡›� Ve eğer onlar -o nebz veya irhab üzerine- müsalemete meylederlerse ��Ï bu¤ä |¤ Û è b›� sen de ona meylet -zira asıl maksad, harb değil silm-ü selâmettir: netekim denilmiştir. sh:»2426 �aÛŽÜá mbªˆ ßäèb ßb‰™îo 2é ëaÛzŠl íØ1îÙ ßå aã1bèb uŒÊ � Sulh-u müsalemet, bundan razı olduğunu alırsın, harb ise enfasından sana bir ceza' yeter. Onun için meyli müsalemet karşısında sen de müsalemete meylet ��ë m ì ×£ 3¤ Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� ve Allaha mütevekkil ol -muradları müsalemet ızhar ederek gizli bir hud'a yaparlar diye korkma ��a¡ã£ é¢ ç¢ì aÛŽ£ à©îÉ¢ aÛ¤È Ü©îá¢›� her halde her şeyi işiten, bilen ancak odur.- Binaenaleyh onların gizli kavillerini ve niyyetlerini işitib bilecek ve cezasını verecek olan da ancak Allahdır. Bunun için: 62. ���ë a¡æ¤ í¢Š©í†¢ë¬a a æ¤ í ‚¤† Ç¢ìÚ ›�� Şayed sana -sulh yüzü gösterib harb maksadını güderek- hud'a etmek murad ederlerse ��Ï b¡æ£ y Ž¤j Ù aÛÜ£¨é¢6›� bilmiş ol ki senin kâfin -sana yetişecek nasıyrin- Allahdır. Zira ��ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ¬©ô›� o kâfirdir ki ��a í£ † Ú 2¡ä –¤Š¡ê© ë 2¡bÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå =›� seni nusratiyle ve bütün mü'minlerle te'yid etti 63. ��ë a Û£ Ñ 2 î¤å Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤6›� ve kalblerinin arasını te'lif eyledi -onların aralarında öyle beynunet, açıklık ve yekdiğerine karşı öyle tenafür, taassub, birbiri hakkında kin ve hissi intikam vardı ki ��Û ì¤ a ã¤1 Ô¤o ß b Ï¡óaÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ u à©îÈ¦b›� Arzdaki servetin hepsini sarf etmiş olsa idin -ya'ni her hangi bir münfık bunu yapsa idi ��ß b¬ a Û£ 1¤o 2 î¤å Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤›� kalbleri beyninde o te'lifi yapamaz: o ülfet ve salâhı husule getiremezdin.- « ��2 î¤å Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤� » Kaydı bilhassa şuna işaret ediyor ki öyle bezli servet ile muhtelif insanları zahiren bir araya getirmek mümkin olabilirlerse de kalblerin vic- sh:»2427 danların te'lif ve tevfikı bununla kabil olmaz. ��ë Û¨Ø¡å£ aÛÜ£¨é a Û£ Ñ 2 î¤ä è¢á¤6›� Ve lâkin Allah beyinlerini -kalbleriyle kalıblariyle- te'lif etti- kudreti bahiresiyle aralarındaki açıklığı kaldırıb iymanı tevhid ile öyle bir mahabbet ve ülfet verdi ki vechi hakta zahir-ü batınları nefsi vahide gibi mü'telif, bünyanı mersus gibi muhkem bir hey'eti ictimaiyye oldular. Bunlar islâm ile Resulullaha mütabaatten evvel beyinlerinde gayz-u kin, hased ve rekabet, husumeti daime câri, bir yere gelmez, yekdiğerini katl-ü yağma eder muhtelif kabâil ve ekvama mensub idiler. Alel'husus Ensari teşkil eden Eves ve Hazrec kabileleri arasında pek çok husumet ve adavet cereyan etmiş ve öyle vak'alar olmuştu ki tarafeynin ekâbirini kırmış geçirmiş, boyunlarını iğne ipliğe çevirmişti, vektaki Allah tealâ onlara bütün o adavet ve husumeti unutturdu, o gayz-u huşuneti gönüllerinden sildi, yerine bir meveddeti tamme ve mahabbeti mütekabile kaim oldu. Hubbifillâh ve mahabbeti Resulullah ile öyle bir tecazüb ve musâfâta erdiler ki hepsi bir yaydan atar oldular. Ensar oldular Ensar ve Muhacirîn kardeş oldular, kardeşler Resulullah arkasında hakkın yekvücud bir müeyyidesi oldular, oldular da « ��ë ß b ‰ ß î¤o a¡‡¤ ‰ ß î¤o ë Û¨Ø¡å£ aÛÜ£¨é ‰ ß¨ó7� » sirri zahir oldu ��a¡ã£ é¢ Ç Œ©íŒ¥ y Ø©îá¥›� şüphe yok ki o bir azîzdir ki kudretine yetişilmez iradesine karşı gelinmez. Bir hakîmdir ki dilediğini nasıl teshir edeceğini bilir. ��TV› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ j¡ó£¢ y Ž¤j¢Ù aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë ß å¡ am£ j È Ù ß¡å aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ;› �� sh:»2428 ����UV› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ j¡ó£¢ y Š£¡ž¡ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå Ç Ü ó aÛ¤Ô¡n b4¡6 a¡æ¤ í Ø¢å¤ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ Ç¡’¤Š¢ëæ • b2¡Š¢ëæ í Ì¤Ü¡j¢ìa ß¡bö n î¤å¡7 ë a¡æ¤ í Ø¢å¤ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ ß¡bö ò¥ í Ì¤Ü¡j¢ì¬a a Û¤1¦b ß¡å aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa 2¡b ã£ è¢á¤ Ó ì¤â¥ Û b í 1¤Ô è¢ìæ VV› a Û¤÷¨å  1£ Ñ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç ä¤Ø¢á¤ ë Ç Ü¡á a æ£ Ï©îØ¢á¤ ™ È¤1¦6b Ï b¡æ¤ í Ø¢å¤ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ ß¡bö ò¥ • b2¡Š ñ¥ í Ì¤Ü¡j¢ìa ß¡bö n î¤å¡7 ë a¡æ¤ í Ø¢å¤ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ a Û¤Ñ¥ í Ì¤Ü¡j¢ì¬a a Û¤1 î¤å¡ 2¡b¡‡¤æ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß É aÛ–£ b2¡Š©íå WV› ß b× bæ Û¡ä j¡ó£§ a æ¤ í Ø¢ìæ Û é¢¬ a ¤Š¨ô y n£¨ó í¢r¤‚¡å Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6 m¢Š©í†¢ëæ Ç Š ž aÛ†£¢ã¤î >b ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ í¢Š©í†¢ aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ 6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Œ©íŒ¥ y Ø©îá¥ XV› Û ì¤Û b ×¡n bl¥ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡  j Õ Û à Ž£ Ø¢á¤ Ï©îà b¬ a  ˆ¤m¢á¤ Ç ˆ al¥ Ç Ä©îá¥ YV› Ï Ø¢Ü¢ìa ß¡à£ b Ë ä¡à¤n¢á¤ y Ü bÛ¦b Ÿ î£¡j¦9b ë am£ Ô¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é 6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ë 1¢ì‰¥ ‰ y©îá¥;›��� Meali Şerifi Ey o Peygamber! Yetişir sana Allah arkanda gelen mü'minlerle 64 Ey o Peygamber! Mü'minleri cihade teşvik eyle, eğer sizden sabredecek yirmi kişi olursa ikiyüze galebe ederler ve eğer sizden yüz kişi olursa o küfredenlerden bi- sh:»2429 rine galebe ederler, çünkü onlar hakkı ve akıbeti iyi idrâk etmez fıkıhsız bir kavmdirler 65 Şimdi Allah sizden yükü hafifletti ve bildi ki sizde bir za'f var, şimdi sizden sabredecek yüz kişi olursa iki yüze galebe ederler, sizden bin olursa Allahın izniyle iki bine galebe ederler, ve Allah sabredenlerledir 66 Hiç bir Peygamber için Arzda ağır basmadıkça esirleri olmak doğru değildir, siz, Dünya uruzunu istiyorsunuz Allah ise Âhıreti kazanmanızı dileyor ve Allah azîzdir hakîmdir 67 Eğer Allahdan bir yazı geçmiş olmasa idi aldığınız fidyeden dolayı size mutlak büyük bir azâb dokunurdu 68 Artık elde ettiğiniz ganimetten halâl ve hoş olarak yiyin ve Allaha korunun, çünkü Allah gafurdur rahîmdir 69 64. ��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ j¡ó£¢ y Ž¤j¢Ù aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë ß å¡ am£ j È Ù ß¡å aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ;›� Ey nebiy, senin hasbin yeterin, Allahtır. Sana ittiba' eden mü'minlerle beraber. -Bunda iki ma'nâ muhtemildir. Birisi Allah, sana ve onlara yeter, ikincisi sana Allah ve onlar yeter. Binaenaleyh başka bir şeyden endişe etmeyib Allaha sığınarak vazifenize bakınız demek olur. Bu âyetin Mekkede otuz üç erkek ve altı kadından sonra kırkıncı olarak Hazreti Ömerin islâmı üzerine nâzil olduğu dahi söylenmiş ise de ekseriyyetin beyanına göre «Bedr» de kıtalden evvel beydade nâzil olmuştur. 65. ��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ j¡ó£¢ y Š£¡ž¡ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå Ç Ü ó aÛ¤Ô¡n b4¡6›� Ey nebiyyi ekrem, mü'minleri düşmanla kıtale tahrıd et -iyice ta'lim ve terbiye ve tergıb-ü teşvik eyle. Burada balâda geçen zahf-ü sebat âyetlerindeki ıtlakın bir tahsıs ve takyidi vardır. Şöyle ki: ��a¡æ¤ í Ø¢å¤ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ Ç¡’¤Š¢ëæ • b2¡Š¢ëæ ›� eğer sizden yirmi sabreden olursa ��í Ì¤Ü¡j¢ìa ß¡bö n î¤å¡7›� iki yüze galebe ederler ��ë a¡æ¤ í Ø¢å¤ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ ß¡bö ò¥ í Ì¤Ü¡j¢ì¬a a Û¤1¦b ß¡å aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa›� sh:»2430 ve eğer sizden yüz -sabr eden- olursa kâfirlerden bine galebe ederler.- Binaenaleyh bu nisbete kadar düşman karşısında sabr-ü sebat etsinler, bu nisbette ve böyle bir azm-ü iyman ile harb-ü sabra alışsın çalışsın, nusratı ilâhiyeye i'timad edib mücahede eylesinler. Daha fazlasında mükellefiyyet yoktur. Ve sabr-ü sebat emirleri gayrı mahdud da değildir. Bu nisbetin böyle iki fıkra adedle ifadesi iki nükteye mebnidir. Birincisi ziyadei etmi'nan için bir takrirdir. Ya'ni bu nisbetin sade yirmi ve iki yüz gibi iki cemaati kalileye munhasır olmayıb çoğaldıkca da aynı nisbetin cereyanını anlatmaktır. İkincisi bidayeti islâmdaki teşkilâtı askeriyenin ezcai esasiyyesine işarettir. Demek olur ki iyman, bir mü'mini kâfire karşı on kattan fazla büyülten bir kuvvettir. Ve bu kuvvet sade ferdiyyetle değil lâakal yirmi kişilik bir vahidi ictimaî ile tebarüz eyler.�‡¨Û¡Ù ›� Bu: bu galebe ��2¡b ã£ è¢á¤ Ó ì¤â¥ Û b í 1¤Ô è¢ìæ ›� çünkü o kâfirler, öyle bir kavmdirler ki fıkıhları yoktur. -Mebde-ü maadi anlamazlar, Allaha ve Âhırete cahildirler. Harbleri, mü'minler gibi Allah rızası için Allahın emrine imtisal ve i'lâi kelimetullah niyyet ve maksadiyle değildir. Bir hamiyyeti cahiliyye ve makasıdı Şeytaniyyeye tâbi olarak bagy-ü udvan için harb yaparlar. Nazarlarında hayatı Dünya her şey, hayatı Âhıre hiçtir. Kalbi kaviy ne azmi sahih ile cıhada atılamazlar. Bu sebeble hayat-ü harbin fıkhına âşina olan mü'minlerin biri onların onuna karşı koyub galebe etmeğe namzeddirler. Ve bu iyman ve bu azm ile sabr-ü sebat edib bezli cühd eylemelidirler. Bundan anlaşılır ki sâbıkîni islâm ne büyük bir kuvvei kudsiyeye mazhar ve ne kadar ağır bir sabır mükellefiyyeti içinde bulunuyormışlar! Böyle bir mazhariyyette bulunan üç yüz küsur kişilik «Bedr» mücahidlerinin karşısında sh:»2431 bin kişilik Kureyş ordusu hakikaten ne kadar az bir kemmiyyet teşkîl ediyormuş. 66. ��a Û¤÷¨å  1£ Ñ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç ä¤Ø¢á¤›� Şimdi Allah sizden o teklifi çok hafifletti ��ë Ç Ü¡á a æ£ Ï©îØ¢á¤ ™ È¤1¦6b›� ve filvaki' sizde bir za'f olduğunu bildi -ya'ni kudreti harbiyye noktai nazarından içinizde bedenen veya sabr-ü basıretce bir za'fı olanlar bulunduğu ve binaenaleyh o derece sabr-ü tahammül teklifinin bundan böyle umum için muvafık olmadığı tahakkuk etti. Gerçi böyle olacağını Allah tealâ ezelde bilirdi. Fakat zamanı vukuu şimdi geldi ve bilfiil mütehakkık bulunduğu ma'lûm oldu, Müslimanlar tekessür ettikçe içlerinde zaıyf olanlar da bulunduğundan ba'dema sadıkînde olduğu gibi birin ona kadar sabredib firar etmemesi ve ederse « ���Ï Ô †¤ 2 b¬õ 2¡Ì š k§ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ß b¤ë¨íé¢ u è ä£ á¢6�� » olacağı hakkındaki hukmi ilâhî tahfif olunmuştur. Binaenaleyh ��Ï b¡æ¤ í Ø¢å¤ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ ß¡bö ò¥ • b2¡Š ñ¥›� ba'dema sizden yüz aded sabırlı olursa ��í Ì¤Ü¡j¢ìa ß¡bö n î¤å¡7›� iki yüze galebe ederler ��ë a¡æ¤ í Ø¢å¤ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ a Û¤Ñ¥ í Ì¤Ü¡j¢ì¬a a Û¤1 î¤å¡ 2¡b¡‡¤æ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� ve sizden bin -sabırlı- olursa iki bine Allahın izniyle galebe ederler. ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß É aÛ–£ b2¡Š©íå ›� ve Allah sabredenlerle beraberdir. -Allahın nusratı için her halde sabır, şartı a'zamdır. Şu halde bundan böyle bire iki nisbetinden fazla da sabredemiyenler firarî addolunmazlar. Fakat silâh ve mühimmatı bulunduğu halde ikiden yüz çevirib kaçanlar « ��Ï Ô †¤ 2 b¬õ 2¡Ì š k§ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ß b¤ë¨íé¢ u è ä£ á¢6� » hukmüne müstehık firarî olurlar. Ve bunda asgarî cüz'i tam, yüz kişilik bir bölük olarak mu'teberdir. Bundan anlaşılır ki bu tahfif birin ona veya daha ziyadesine galebesi imkânını selb değil, ikiden fazlaya karşı sabr, ile harbın vücubunu veya mendubiyyetini nasıhtir. Binaenaleyh müslimanlar iki kattan fazla bir düşmana karşı harbi kabul etmemekten dolayı âsim olmazlar. Umumî istitaat mes'elesinde esas sh:»2432 ikiye birdir. Maamafih sonradan da tarihi islâm biiznillâh birin on misline veya daha ziyâdesine galebesini gösteren nice misallerle meşmundur. Velhasıl nusratı ilâhiyye, iyman, hazırlık ve sabra göre mev'uddur. Harbin netâicine gelelim: 67. ��ß b× bæ Û¡ä j¡ó£§ a æ¤ í Ø¢ìæ Û é¢¬ a ¤Š¨ô y n£¨ó í¢r¤‚¡å Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6›� Hiç bir Peygamber için Arzda ishan edinciye kadar esirleri olmak doğru değildir. -�a¡q¤‚ bæ¥� = İSHAN aslında kalınlık demek olan sihan ve sehânetten kalınlaştırmak demektir, Sıklet de sehanetin lâzımı olmak ı'tibariyle «falanı marazı veya cerîhası ağırlaştırdı; yerinden kımıldatmaz etti» ma'nâsına « �a q¤‚ ä é¢ aÛ¤à Š ž¢ a ë¡ aÛ¤v Š €¢� » denilir. Sonra bu ma'nâdan ahzile harbde düşmanın esaslı kuvvatlerini iyiden iyiye vurarak ordusunu derin ve geniş bir surette cerahadar edib kımıldanamıyacak bir hale koyacak derecede kat'ıyyen mağlûb etmeğe dahi ishan ta'bir olunur. Binaenaleyh âyetin ma'nâsı şu olur: Hiç bir Peygamber için bulunduğu Arzda küfrü makhur ve islâmı ı'zaz edecek surette ehli küfre kat'ıyyen galebe ile hak kuvvetinin istilâ ve istikrarını te'min ve yaptığı harbde Allah düşmanlarını iyice kırıb kuvvetlerini kat'edinciye kadar esirleri bulunması, ya'ni askerinin esir tutmakla iştigal etmesi doğru ve meşru' bir hareket değildir. İshan nasıl olduktan sonradır ki esir almak meşru' olabilir. « ����y n£¨ó¬ a¡‡ a¬ a q¤‚ ä¤n¢à¢ìç¢á¤ Ï ’¢†£¢ëa aÛ¤ì q bÖ = Ï b¡ß£ b ß ä£¦b 2 È¤†¢ ë a¡ß£ b Ï¡† a¬õ¦�� » Sûrei «Muhammed» e bak.Öyle yapmakla ��m¢Š©í†¢ëæ Ç Š ž aÛ†£¢ã¤î >b›� Siz, Dünya arazını murade diyorsunuz -içinizde ishandan evvel esir tutmağa bakanlar, onun fidyesinden intifa' etmek, gelib geçici bir Dünya mali ele geçirmek gibi Dünyevî bir maksad gözetirler. ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ í¢Š©í†¢ aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ 6›� Allah ise Âhıreti murâd ediyor.- Küfrün makhur olub dinin ızzet bulmasını ve bu sayede Âhıretinizin selâmet olmasını ve binaenaleyh sevab ve sh:»2433 selâmeti uhreviyyeyi murad etmenizi emrediyor. Şu halde ishandan evvel esir almak istiyenler Allah tealânın iradei emriyyesine, ya'ni rızasına muhalefet etmiş olurlar. ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Œ©íŒ¥ y Ø©îá¥›� Halbuki Allah bir azîz, hakîmdir -emr-ü iradesine muhalefet etmenin sonu tehlükelidir. Emrinde mutlak bir hikmet vardır. Bunun için öyle tam bir ishan hasıl olmadan esir almak istemeniz Âhıretiniz için tehlükeden sâlim değildir. 68. ��Û ì¤Û b ×¡n bl¥ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡  j Õ ›� Allahdan bir kitab, sebketmemiş olsa idi.- İçtihadda bir hatadan dolayı ıtab etmemek veya ehli «Bedr» e azâb etmemek veya sarahaten nehyedilmiş olmıyanları ta'zib etmemek gibi bir hukmi ilâhî Levhı mahfuzda yazılmış olmasa idi 69. ��Û à Ž£ Ø¢á¤ Ï©îà b¬ a  ˆ¤m¢á¤ Ç ˆ al¥ Ç Ä©îá¥›� o aldığınız şeyde -ya'ni ahzettiğiniz esir fidyeleri sebebiyle onun yerine- size mutlak büyük bir azâb dokunurdu. -Hâsılı «Bedr» muharebesinde esir tutmakla meşgul olmak ve esirlerden fidye almak maksadını beslemek büyük bir tehlüke idi, çünkü henüz düşman ordusunda tam ishan hasıl olmuş değil idi ve henüz şevketi islâm kalınlaşmamış idi. O sırada düşmanın bir intibahı azîm bir felâket getirebilirdi. Fakat Allah muhafaza etti. Netekim umumiyyetle bu noktaya dikkat edilmediğinden dolayı bil'ahare «Uhud» muharebesinde zarar görüldü. Her halde «Bedr» de esir ve fidye alınmamak daha sâlim olacaktı. Fakat mâdemki alındı ve Allah tehlükeden muhafaza buyurdu binaenaleyh: 69. ��Ï Ø¢Ü¢ìa ß¡à£ b Ë ä¡à¤n¢á¤ y Ü bÛ¦b Ÿ î£¡j¦9b›� Aldığınız o ganimetten halâl ve temiz olarak yiyiniz -ya'ni mubahtır. Bu tekdiri ilâhî üzerine onun haram olduğunu zannetmeyiniz de bervechi balâ ahkâmı mahsusasına riayet ederek intifa' ediniz ��ë am£ Ô¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é 6›� ve Allaha ittika sh:»2434 ediniz: emrine ve nehyine muhalefetten sakınıb hatadan vikayesine sığınınız ��a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ë 1¢ì‰¥ ‰ y©îá¥;›� zira Allah, muhakkak gafur, rahîmdir.- Ya'ni ittika ettiğiniz takdirde o hatayı: iznin vürudundan evvel fidayı mübah telâkkı etmek kusurunu mağfiret eder ve tevbenizi kabul edib sizi rahmetine mazhar eyler.Şimdi:��PW› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ j¡ó£¢ Ó¢3¤ Û¡à å¤ Ï©¬ó a í¤†©íØ¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤b ¤Š¨¬ô= a¡æ¤ í È¤Ü á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï©ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡Ø¢á¤  î¤Š¦a í¢ìª¤m¡Ø¢á¤  î¤Š¦a ß¡à£ b¬ a¢¡ˆ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ ë í Ì¤1¡Š¤ Û Ø¢á¤6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ë 1¢ì‰¥ ‰ y©îá¥ QW› ë a¡æ¤ í¢Š©í†¢ëa ¡î bã n Ù Ï Ô †¤  bã¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢ Ï b ß¤Ø å ß¡ä¤è¢á¤6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü©îá¥ y Ø©îá¥ RW› a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa ë ç bu Š¢ëa ë u bç †¢ëa 2¡b ß¤ì aÛ¡è¡á¤ ë a ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤ Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ë ë¤a ë ã – Š¢ë¬a a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù 2 È¤š¢è¢á¤ a ë¤Û¡î b¬õ¢ 2 È¤œ§6 ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa ë Û á¤ í¢è bu¡Š¢ëa ß b Û Ø¢á¤ ß¡å¤ ë Û bí n¡è¡á¤ ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§ y n£¨ó í¢è bu¡Š¢ëa7 ë a¡æ¡ a¤n ä¤– Š¢ë×¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ†£©íå¡ Ï È Ü î¤Ø¢á¢ aÛä£ –¤Š¢ a¡Û£ b Ç Ü¨ó Ó ì¤â§ 2 î¤ä Ø¢á¤ ë 2 î¤ä è¢á¤ ß©îr bÖ¥6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡à b m È¤à Ü¢ìæ 2 –©îŠ¥›�� sh:»2435 ��SW› ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa 2 È¤š¢è¢á¤ a ë¤Û¡î b¬õ¢ 2 È¤œ§6 a¡Û£ b m 1¤È Ü¢ìê¢ m Ø¢å¤ Ï¡n¤ä ò¥ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ë Ï Ž b…¥ × j©îŠ¥6 TW› ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa ë ç bu Š¢ëa ë u bç †¢ëa Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ë ë¤a ë ã – Š¢ë¬a a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ç¢á¢ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ y Ô£b¦6 Û è¢á¤ ß Ì¤1¡Š ñ¥ ë ‰¡‹¤Ö¥ × Š©íá¥ UW› ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¢ ë ç bu Š¢ëa ë u bç †¢ëa ß È Ø¢á¤ Ï b¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤6 ë a¢ë¯Û¢ìa aÛ¤b ‰¤y bâ¡ 2 È¤š¢è¢á¤ a ë¤Û¨ó 2¡j È¤œ§ Ï©ó ×¡n bl¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é 2¡Ø¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ç Ü©îá¥›� Meali Şerifi Ey Peygamber, elinizdeki esirlere de ki: eğer Allah, sizin kalblerinizde bir hayır bilirse size sizden alınandan daha hayırlısını verir ve günahlarınızı mağfiret buyurur, Allah gafur, rahîmdir 70 Ve eğer sana hıyanet etmek isterlerse unutmasınlar ki bundan evvel Allaha hıyanet ettiler de kahredilmelerine imkân verdi, Allah alîm, hakîmdir 71 O kimseler ki iyman ettiler ve mühacir oldular ve mallariyle, canlariyle Allah yolunda mücahede eylediler ve o kimseler ki barındırdılar, ve yardıma koştular işte bunlar birbirlerinin velileridirler, iyman edib de hicret etmiyenler ise hicretlerine kadar sizin için onlara velâyet namına bir şey yoktur, bununla beraber eğer dinde yardımınızı isterlerse yardım etmek de üzerinize borcdur, ancak sizinle aralarında mîsak bulunan bir kavm aleyhine değil, Allah amellerinizi gözetiyor 72 Kâfir bulunanlar da yekdiğerinin veliyleridir, böyle yapmazsanız yer yüzünde bir fitne ve bü- sh:»2436 yük bir fesad olur 73 O kimseler ki iyman edib hicret ettiler ve Allah yolunda cihada gittiler, ve o kimseler ki iyvâ ettiler, yardıma koştular, işte bunlar hakkâ mü'minlerdir, bunlara bir mağfiret var ve kerîm bir rızîk var 74 O kimseler ki sonradan iyman ettiler ve hicret edib sizinle beraber mücahede yaptılar bunlar da sizdendir, bir de erham sahibleri Allahın kitâbında birbirine daha yakındır, şüphe yok ki Allah her şeyi bilir 75 70. ��Ó¢3¤ Û¡à å¤ Ï©¬ó a í¤†©íØ¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤b ¤Š¨¬ô=›� - Burada esirlere gönüllerini almak için hüsni suretle nasıhat emrolunuyor. Hukmün umumî olduğunda şüphe yoktur. Fakat İbni Abbas Hazretlerinin rivayetine göre sebebi nüzulü pederi Hazreti Abbas radıyallahü anhüma olmuştur. Şöyle ki:«Bedr» günü Abbas da esir olmuştu ve beraberinde yirmi okiyye de altın vardı -ki bir okıyye kırk dirhem ve mecmuu sekiz yüz dirhem demektir.- Bunu askere it'am için çıkarmıştı ve kendisi «Bedr» de Kureyş ordusunun taâmını teahhüd eden on kişiden birisi idi, fakat nevbet kendisine gelmeden esir edilmişti. Bunun üzerine Abbas demişti ki «ben müslim idim fakat bana ikrah ettiler». Aleyhissalâtü vesselâm da buyurdu ki «dediğin doğru ise Allah sana ecrini verir ve lâkin zâhiri emrin aleyhimizde idi» Abbas, kendi nakledib dedi ki «Bunun üzerine Resulullaha o altını bana iade etmesini söyledim», amma, buyurdu: «aleyhimizde istiane için alıb çıktığın şeyi, hayır» bundan başka Peygamber, iki birader zadem Akıl ibni Ebi Talib ve Nevfel ibni Harisin fidyelerini de bana teklif etti, buna karşı Abbas «ya Muhammed, beni Kureyşten dilenecek bir halde bıraktın» dedi, Resulullah «hani, buyurdu. Mekkeden çıkarken zevcen Ümmülfadle teslim ettiğin ve ederken başımıza ne musıbet geleceğini bilmem şayed bana bir hâdise olursa bu, senin ve Abdullahın ve sh:»2437 Ubeydullahın ve Fadlındır dediğin altın nerede?» Abbas «ne biliyorsun?» dedi, Peygamber «rabbım haber verdi» buyurdu, Abbas «şehadet ederim ki sen sadıksın ve « ���Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b aÛÜ£¨é¢�� » dır, Ve sen onun abdi ve Resulüsün vallahi buna Allahtan başka kimse muttali' olmamıştı, ben onu gece karanlığında teslim etmiş idim. Alimallah, ben senin nübüvvetin de şüphe ediyorum, şimdi mâdem ki bunu haber verdin binaenaleyh şüphem kalmadı» dedi. Bir müddet sonra da Abbas -bu âyetin meâline işaretle- dedi ki «Allah, bana o altınların yerine daha hayırlısın verdi, şimdi yirmi kölem var, en aşağısı yirmi binde mudarabe yapıyor. Hem bana Zemzemi de verdi ki mukabilinde Mekkenin bütün emvalini verseler istemem, bundan böyle de ben, rabbımın mağfiretine muntazır oluyorum». 72. ��a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù 2 È¤š¢è¢á¤ a ë¤Û¡î b¬õ¢ 2 È¤œ§6›� Bunlar, bu Muhacirîn ile Ensar yekdiğerinin velîleridirler. -Bir kısmının diğerine velâyeti vardır. Birbirine vâris olurlar. Ve işlerini ru'yet ve tesviye ederler ��ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa ë Û á¤ í¢è bu¡Š¢ëa›� iyman edib de muhaceret etmemiş olanlar- henüz dâri harb tâbiiyyetinde bulunan mü'minler -ise ��ß b Û Ø¢á¤ ß¡å¤ ë Û bí n¡è¡á¤ ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§ y n£¨ó í¢è bu¡Š¢ëa7›� muhaceretleri vakı' oluncıya kadar sizin onlara velâyet namına bir şeyiniz yoktur- işlerine müdahale eyliyemezsiniz ��ë a¡æ¡ a¤n ä¤– Š¢ë×¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ†£©íå¡›� maamafih sizden dinde nusrat isterlerse ��Ï È Ü î¤Ø¢á¢ aÛä£ –¤Š¢›� yardım etmek de üzerinize vacibdir ��a¡Û£ b Ç Ü¨ó Ó ì¤â§ 2 î¤ä Ø¢á¤ ë 2 î¤ä è¢á¤ ß©îr bÖ¥6›� meğer ki sizinle aralarında bir mîsak bulunan bir kavm aleyhine olsun -zira böyle bir kavme karşı o mü'minlere yardım ederek nakzı ahdet- sh:»2438 mek câiz olmaz. Nasıl olabilir ki ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡à b m È¤à Ü¢ìæ 2 –©îŠ¥›� dır. 73. ��ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa 2 È¤š¢è¢á¤ a ë¤Û¡î b¬õ¢ 2 È¤œ§6›� kâfirler de ba'zıları ba'zılarının velîleridir.- Sizinle değil, hepsinin de değil ba'zıları arasında miyras ve muzaheret cereyan eder. Binaenaleyh mü'minlerle alâkaları yoktur. Velev akrıba olsun mü'minle kâfir beyninde velâyet ve veraset cereyan etmez. Bir de her kâfirin her kâfire de velâyet ve veraseti olmaz. Ihtilâfı din ve ıhtilâfı dâr ikisi de irse mani'dir. ��a¡Û£ b m 1¤È Ü¢ìê¢›� eğer bunu yapmazsınız -birbirinize velâyet ve nusrat işlerini şu beyan olunan esas dairesinde ta'yin ve tefrik ederek icra eylemez de karma karışık ederseniz ��m Ø¢å¤ Ï¡n¤ä ò¥ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ë Ï Ž b…¥ × j©îŠ¥6›� yer yüzünde azîm bir fitne ve büyük bir fesad olur.- Ki künhünü takdir edemezsiniz. Bu beyanatta mü'minler: Muhacirîn-ü Ensar, gayri muhacir kısımlarına taksim olunduktan ve beyinlerindeki alâkai muvasaletin esası gösterildikten sonra bunların iymandaki mertebei kemallerini tahkık zımnında buyuruluyor ki 74. ��ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa›� onlar ki iyman ettiler ��ë ç bu Š¢ëa›� ve muhaceret eylediler -ya'ni kavmlerini, hısımlarını akrıbalarını, dâr-u diyarlarını bırakıb vatanlarından çıktılar ��ë u bç †¢ëa Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡›� ve Allah yolunda mücahede ettiler Allahın dini uğrunda Allah rızası için cehidlerini sarfetmek ve sabr-ü tahaammül ile zahmetler çekib nefislerini it'ab eylemek hususunda müsabaka yaptılar. ��ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ë ë¤a›� onlar ki iyva eylediler- Resulüllâhı ve muhacirini kendi hanelerinden ve yerlerindne me'vâlar, meskenler tahsıs ederek iskân ettiler, yerleştirdiler ��ë ã – Š¢ë¬a›� ve nusrat ettiler -onlarla beraber olub düş- sh:»2439 manlarına karşı her vechile yardım ettiler, ensar oldular ��a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ›� işte bunlar- bu muhacirîn ve ensar ��ç¢á¢ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ y Ô£b¦6›� ancak bunlardır ki hakkâ mü'minlerdir. -Bunlardır ki iymanlarını sûrenin başında da beyan olunduğu üzere iyfayı muktezasiyle tahkık etmiş hakıkate erdirmişlerdir ��Û è¢á¤ ß Ì¤1¡Š ñ¥ ë ‰¡‹¤Ö¥ × Š©íá¥›� bunlar içindir ki misalsiz bir mağfiret ve kerim bir rızk vardır.- Bir rızk ki ne mes'uliyyeti var, ne minneti. Fakat bu « ��a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ç¢á¢ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ y Ô£b¦6� » kasrını mutlak ve bu gün mevcud olanlara münhasır bir kasrı hakıkî zannetmemelidir. Bu kasır, hicret farz iken dârı harbden hicret etmiyenlere nazaran izafîdir. Çünkü 75. ��ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¢›� ba'demâ ya'ni sizin hicretinizden sonra ��ë ç bu Š¢ëa›� iyman edib muhaceret edenler ��ë u bç †¢ëa ß È Ø¢á¤›� muhaceret edib sizinle beraber mücahede edenler ��Ï b¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ›� imdi bunlar: bu üç sıfatla muttasıf olanlar da ��ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤6›� sizdendir. -Size mülhak ve sizden ma'dud « �mb2Èîå 2byŽbæ� » dırlar. Ey mü'minler ��ë a¢ë¯Û¢ìa aÛ¤b ‰¤y bâ¡ 2 È¤š¢è¢á¤ a ë¤Û¨ó 2¡j È¤œ§ Ï©ó ×¡n bl¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� maahaza bundan sonra zevil'erham kitâbullahda, ya'ni hukmi mirasta yekdiğerine evlâdır.- Ecanibden akdemdir, velevse zevil'erhamdan olsun, ya'ni bir kadın dolayısiyle karabeti bulunsun. Mü'min akriba varken karabeti bulunmıyan ecanib şimdi siz de olduğu gibi mücerred uhuvveti diniyye ve hılf ile varis olamaz. Ya'ni muhacirîn ile Ensar beyninde uhuvveti diniyye üzerine cereyan eden tevarüs bundan sonra cari olmıyacak mü'minler beyninde miras, akribaya aid olacaktır. Ve işte hicreti ulâ ile sonraki hicretler beyninde yegâne fark sh:»2440 budur. Hicreti sâniye «Bedr» den sonra veya bu âyetin nüzulünden sonrası diyenler olmuş ise de esahhı Hudeybiyyeden sonrasıdır. ��a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é 2¡Ø¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ç Ü©îá¥›� Şüphe yok ki Allah her şeye alîmdir. -Binaenaleyh bu hukmün ve yukarıdan beri zikrolunan ahkâmın sirr-ü hikmetine de alîmdir. Bundan sonra gelecek Berae ahkâmının da. Kategori:Enfal Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal